Heart Within The Broken
by Ghostly Fades
Summary: Warrior AU: Brokenstar is the tyrant leader of ShadowClan, no cat dares to face him nor angry him, and he is going to keep it like that. However when Yellowfang tells him of a prophecy given by StarClan, he turns into the adoptive father of a young kitten. Will Brokenstar keep up his tyrannical leadership of ShadowClan or will the kit be the undoing of the tyrant? [Final Arc: 4]
1. Arc 1: Prologue

"Brokenstar."

Brokenstar groaned silently to himself. That wasn't the voice of a cat he wished to hear. The dark gray she-cat with the broad, flattened face was a few kitten steps away from him. Brokenstar didn't look in her direction, just gazed up at the sky.

"There is a message from StarClan. It is important."

Brokenstar glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He knew Yellowfang was the medicine cat of ShadowClan but she was also the 'supposed' cat murderer of their Clan.

Yellowfang, almost like reading her son's thoughts, glanced away a bit, "I know you don't like me, Brokenstar. You used to as a kit. That is long gone. But these messages from StarClan cannot be ignored, Brokenstar. You need to know this."

"Why are you so intend of telling me these things?"

Yellowfang blinked, "Because Brokenstar you need to know these things because you are ShadowClan's leader. The leader needs to know these things in order to protect or help their Clan to accept the message and prove worthy."

Brokenstar sighed, gazing down, "I see but still there is no reason to keep telling me things." He spat out.

Yellowfang blinked once more. Brokenstar gave her a quick look before glancing away. "I see..." She muttered. Even now, her son was more likely to go on making crimes. But what if StarClan's message she was given couldn't help him?

Brokenstar felt annoyed but the silent. "Yellowfang, the message of StarClan?"

"Yes, the message." Yellowfang cleared her throat and Brokenstar rolled his orange eyes. " _At the dark night, a kit will be found by the broken branches of shadow, the kit will grow under the broken's guidance of love and wisdom and will be turned into a brave warrior that saves the Clans of Old_."

Brokenstar flicked his broken tail. "The _broken branches of shadow_?" He echoed Yellowfang's words. "What in the name of StarClan are they going on about?"

Yellowfang purred a bit. "I believe it's clear enough. The _broken branches of shadow_ is **_you_** , Brokenstar." She didn't wince when Brokenstar stared at her with a look of shock that might say he killed without meaning to.

"Me?" Brokenstar sputtered, blinking. "A father to a kit that will be taken in? Never! I am not going to play father to some weakling kit!"

"Think of it as a new warrior to ShadowClan." Yellowfang advised. "A brand new warrior that could please you and make every other Clan shudder in fear of us."

Brokenstar quietly thought about what she had said. A warrior meant protection of Clan. A new warrior meant someone to teach about how to spill the blood of their enemies. How to lay down your life to protect and server your Clan without thinking twice. All the time Brokenstar hissed at the thought of the queens afraid to have kits because Yellowfang was a 'murderer'.

"New warrior..." Brokenstar muttered under his breath before sighing. "It's not dark. How will I know when to get the kit?"

Yellowfang gave him a look. "You will know when."

"No. I won't." Brokenstar shook his head, "I barely know how to act around kits."

Yellowfang felt a pang of sympathy for the tom. Brokenstar didn't know how to act around kits because he wasn't taught the way too. He wasn't given the treatment of love and respect all the kits got from their mothers because Lizardstripe treated him horribly. How could he care for this unknown kit that was going to become one of them?

"Oh, Brokenstar, you'll figure that out. You always do."

Brokenstar gave Yellowfang was look before sighing once more. He didn't like where this was going because he'd have to play father until this kit was ready to become an apprentice and then warrior. How would he survive that long?

"Still, I do not know how to care for kits," Brokenstar murmured, "And if I do take the kit in, there will be no foster parents. No foster mothers."

"I know," Yellowfang dipped her head. "Lizardstripe wasn't the best choice for you. She treated you without respect and love. Like all kits need."

"I hate her." Brokenstar hissed, digging his claws into the ground. "She doesn't deserve those kits she had! What good did Runningnose, Deerfoot, and Tanglebur to her anyways? Nothing!"

Yellowfang gave him a nod. "I understand." She looked upwards and smiled brightly. "It is a good night for a walk, huh?"

Brokenstar followed her gaze upwards. "I guess."

"Well, off you go!" Yellowfang nudged him forward and the leader shot a glare. "What? I need to go and make sure the herbs are sorted out. Runningnose will get them wrong."

Brokenstar allowed a chuckle. "True. I will return soon."

The walk Brokenstar went on lead him towards the Twoleg den. He rolled his eyes. This den was wrong. It should be fit for cats only. He rolled his eyes and went on his walk until he heard the bushes behind rustle and his claws unleashed. His tail flicked and a growl threatened to come from his throat. Oh, this enemy would get it!

He was about to attack when he notice some fur. It held a small figure and Brokenstar figured this enemy must be young. He caught a sight of the enemy and now knew it held ginger fur with flame-colored stripes. He took a step forward when the enemy jumped out... well, the best it could.

Brokenstar blinked at the sight because he was faced with a, what looked to be, four week old kit. It was a ginger tabby with the flame-colored stripes. It held a pale orange belly, a long tail, but not as long as Tallstar's tail(that tom won the longest tail for sure), and a pair of bright emerald-green eyes.

Did Yellowfang say what the kit would look like?

Brokenstar sniffed the kit and stood back. The kit smelled of twoleg. "You... you're a kittypet!" he hissed. "I should end you!"

The kit blinked its emerald-green eyes and cocked its head to the side. Brokenstar huffed and moved to check the kit's gender.

"Well, you're a tom." He eventually said. "Not been to the cutter yet." he nodded, that was good. "Hmm... maybe you're the one StarClan spoke of." He took a moment to consider it before sighing. "Yes, you'll do. You're coming back with me." He picked the kit up by the scruff and moved.

Oh, this _**better**_ be worth it.


	2. Arc 1: Firekit and The Other Kits

_Two weeks later_

Brokenstar was basically almost done with the growing kit he was made to be the adoptive father. The kit made fast friends with the other kits. The warriors and queens were a bit worried about the kit growing under Brokenstar's fathership but never voiced their worries. Yellowfang was making them know Brokenstar would try his hardest but all she got was a glare in return. Yes, she was still thought of a kit murderer it seemed.

For the kit's name was an easy one for Brokenstar. When the kit's fur hit the sunlight for the first time it was like watching fire raise up. For that the kit was given the name of Firekit. Brokenstar quickly discovered Firekit was very adventurous.

"Oh...hey dad," Firekit nervously gulped when he bumped into Brokenstar. "What.. what are you doing?" Brokenstar glared.

"Oh," Brokenstar laughed. "I was just watching my son run off into the medicine cat den and the warrior den, disturbing my warriors and Yellowfang." Firekit lowered his ears, knowing his father hated when he did that. "You know very well that you are not allowed to do that! Do you realize you can cause trouble like that?" Firekit nodded.

"Sorry. But... but it's boring, dad! All the other kits look at me funny. I don't have no mother like they do. I sleep in your den, and they all look jealous to me!" Firekit explained. "The only two who don't mind me is you and grandma Yellowfang."

Firekit had began calling Yellowfang his grandmother due to her always sticking up to him and allowing him to help out with the herbs. They shared a strong bond almost like Brokenstar and Firekit for the most part of it.

"We have a lot to work on then." Brokenstar murmured to himself. "I will make sure that is going to end. The kits will trust you if they want to become a warrior."

"I'm going to be a warrior right?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't my own son be a warrior? The best warrior in the forest and everyone will know to not mess with our family! You should know this!" Brokenstar smirked, placing a paw on Firekit's head. His eyes narrowed. "There will no way you are becoming a medicine cat. Get that idea out of your head."

"Dad... I don't want to be a medicine cat. Grandma Yellowfang has Runningnose as her apprentice." Firekit laughed.

"Ah, that's my son."

"Dad..." Firekit purred warmly before rubbing against his leg, not bothering when Brokenstar's stiffed.

"I'm just saying. Leave the medicine cat things... to Yellowfang." Brokenstar purred the best he could do without wincing to the kit. "We fight and protect!"

"Yeah! Fight and protect!" Firekit nodded, puffing out his chest.

The two of them continued to talk until Brokenstar's deputy, Blackfoot, came up and mumbled to Brokenstar about a problem at the border. The leader began making his way to the entrance when Firekit started to follow, but the leader shot his son a death glare and the kit shivered. Brokenstar yowled to Tallpoppy to keep an eye on Firekit.

The warrior gave one look to the young kit and nodded, moving to sit beside him and her mate followed her. Licking her ear as she laid down. Firekit took notice that Tallpoppy looked to be expecting the warrior's kits. The tom was a mottled, dark brown tabby. His eyes were as bight as the bright blue waters of RiverClan's lake.

The warrior took notice of Firekit staring at him. "Hello, Firekit." He purred softly. "Do you know my name?"

"No." Firekit shook his head. "Dad hasn't told me everyone's names yet. He says I need to find out for myself."

"Well, my name is Brackenbranch." The warrior introduced himself. Firekit flicked his ears and purred brightly at the warrior. "How is Brokenstar as... a father?"

Firekit shifted. "He's good. He doesn't do much with me like the others do with their fathers. What's stopping him? Yellowfang says it's because he's the leader and has lots of duties to do. But when I see him, he's not doing anything."

"Well, Firekit, that's because Brokenstar needs a lot of time to do his duty." Brackenbranch explained. His voice a little unsure. "He might seem unbusy but he is. It takes a lot of time to do what a leader should do. Brokenstar is no exception. You'll see. He cares more for you than it seems. Just keep being yourself and not get too caught up with Brokenstar."

"But if I don't then I might lose the bond with dad! I don't want that." Firekit mumbled. "He's the best dad."

"I wouldn't say that," Tallpoppy hissed.

Firekit flicked his tail. "Why?"

"No reason why!" Brackenbranch interrupted his mate. "No reason why. We all have our reasons to believe how Brokenstar is when it comes to raising a kit."

"Oh." Firekit mewed.

Tallpoppy gave a lick to her paw. "Yes, everyone has their reasons. But pay no mind to us."

 ** _**Heart Within The Broken**_**

Firekit sat within the nursery watching as his friends Oakkit, Lightkit, and Barkkit. Oakkit was a small, light brown tom with grayish eyes. Lightkit was a pale, ginger tom with blue eyes. Barkkit was a darkish-brown tabby tom with light ginger paws, his eyes were also blue like his brother's.

Barkkit and Lightkit were the sons of Dawncloud while Oakkit was the son of a she-cat named Stoneheart. Firekit had bonded with the three like brothers, but they still didn't know if he was trustworthy or not to be in their 'gang' of friends.

"Hi guys!" Firekit squeaked out, moving towards them. "Can I join?"

"Depends." Barkkit eyed him. "Is Brokenstar with you?"

"No." Firekit shook his head. "Just me."

The moon old kit hummed. "Okay. We're playing warriors! I'm the warrior named Barkhawk!" He flicked his tail to Lightkit. "Lightkit is the deputy called Lightshine. And finally, Oakkit is the leader named Oakstar."

"Who are you going to be?" Oakkit asked.

"Hmm... I'm gonna be a warrior named Firebreeze!" Firekit squeaked. "What Clan are we in?"

"ShadowClan, duh." Lightkit scoffed. "Come on!"

Firekit gave a nod before going down into a shaky stance. It wasn't perfect. The other kits didn't seem to mind at least. They were trying to keep their stance down low as well. Oakkit was trying to hit Barkkit for some reason while Lightkit advanced on him. Firekit gulped before remembering how his father fought. He tried to unleash his claws and swiped at Lightkit when he did.

Lightkit yelped and jumped back, gaining his brother and Oakkit's attention and the two looked over to them. Luckily Lightkit wasn't hurt but he was surprised and looked at Firekit like he had grown another head or two.

"What are you doing?" Lightkit hissed. "Using your claws?"

Firekit gulped. "Dad says the best way to fight is to use your claws." His ears flattened. "I was following his advise."

"Yeah, well, we're not warriors yet!" Lightkit hissed again. "You're going to kill us!"

"I won't..." The six week old kit mumbled. "I'm sorry, Lightkit..."

"Not sorry enough!"

Barkkit shifted. "Okay, Lightkit, that's enough. He said he was sorry. He's six weeks old."

"Why are you defending him?" Lightkit asked.

"Because he's my son. I require you to respect him or you will not be a warrior." The booming voice of Brokenstar made all the kits jump. Firekit could see his father standing just a few pawsteps away. The leader padded up to Firekit and brought him close with a paw. "So, Lightkit, what do you have to say to my son?"

Lightkit was shaking, as Firekit could see. As was Barkkit and Oakkit. They didn't say a word until Brokenstar growled quite lowly. "W-We're sorry!" The kits chimed together. "We're sorry, Firekit! We'll be nicer!"

Brokenstar laughed. "That's better. Come on, Firekit." The leader hissed, picking up his son by the scruff and padded away.

Firekit shook slightly. Oh no. This would be bad if he knew anything about how Brokenstar would handle anything. Or this could go good because he was Brokenstar's son.


	3. Arc 1: Father and Son Chat

_Firekit shook slightly. Oh no. This would be bad if he knew anything about how Brokenstar would handle anything. Or this could go good because he was Brokenstar's son._

Brokenstar placed Firekit down in his den. The kit was placed on his nest while the leader circled his son like prey. The six week old kit gulped a little at the action of his father. Would Brokenstar hit him? Question him? Make him say what he could figure out for himself? Everything about being in Brokenstar's den didn't seem right to Firekit because he was only in here for sleep at night. Brokenstar wouldn't allow a queen to look after Firekit. Growling at his foster siblings that he could be neglected and abused and everything that shouldn't happen to a young kit. Firekit was glad he could be with Brokenstar during the night because it mean he could be with his father more.

Sitting in the nest had been nothing but discomfort. Firekit was nervous. His heart was racing and Brokenstar's circling didn't help calm his nerves. A million thoughts of what his father could do ran through his mind. He began shaking and didn't notice Brokenstar stopping. He didn't see the orange eyes silently becoming more wide with realization on what Firekit was thinking. This would so hard in explaining that Lightkit, Barkkit, and Oakkit did nothing wrong and needed to become warriors in order to fight and protect. To server Brokenstar and make sure he was protected. To make sure ShadowClan. But his father would never see the light in that. He'd make up his own version and stick with that. Oh how would Firekit explain this to Dawncloud and Stoneheart? For minutes Firekit stayed there shaking with ideas on how this could go until he heard Brokenstar clear his throat and realized his father stopped circling around him.

Now it felt the question. How would Brokenstar handle this? Two ways. It could go either bad or good. Firekit silently prayed to StarClan that Brokenstar could understand he didn't mean to unleash his claws while playing around. He just wanted to follow his father's advice in this.

Brokenstar didn't look disappointed. That was a good thing in Firekit's eyes. But his father could put on an act. He had seen it many times. He had seen it when Blackfoot spoke with Brokenstar. When Runningnose came to speak. Tanglebur too. In general, he had seen it to all warriors, queens, medicine cats, and kits. Brokenstar did not like to act all nice to them. However, he was an exception. Mainly because he was his son and he couldn't allow his son to be raised like the others. Firekit heard mumbles of unfairness from the others too.

Firekit wanted this to be over.

"So," Brokenstar cleared his throat. "What was the problem with the other kits? Why were they going on and off about being so defensive?"

Firekit shifted uncomfortably, gazing down to his paws and gulping. "I.. I accidentally used my claws when we were play fighting..."

"Claws while _play_ fighting?" Brokenstar echoed. His orange eyes sparkling. "Interesting."

"I was trying to follow your advice. I guess I didn't realize we weren't actually warriors," Firekit mumbled, lowering his head. Picking at the grass of the nest. His eyes never leaving the ground until he spoke again. Knowing Brokenstar always wanted eye sight when speaking to him. "I didn't mean to try and hurt Lightkit, dad. Honest."

Brokenstar nodded with a straight face. "I see." He gave another circle before sitting down in front of his son. "When you tried to follow my advice. Where did you think of yourself at?"

"A battle." Firekit answered honestly.

"A battle?" The leader chuckled. "Hmm... what type of battle?"

Firekit shifted a little on his paws. His emerald-green eyes shined with a sparkle and Brokenstar chuckled once more. "The battle I thought of was between us and WindClan. My mind took over and I began seeing Lightkit as a WindClan warrior."

"Ah, a good battle mind." Brokenstar placed his paw on Firekit's shoulder. "But, just be a little more careful of future warriors in the making. Because one day, it'll be you getting your warrior name! Making me-us-proud to be ShadowClan!"

"Really?" Firekit asked quietly.

Brokenstar laughed and gave Firekit a light nuzzle. "Really really. Just make sure you don't mess around too much. You'll spoil that warrior mind of your's."

"Thanks dad!" Firekit purred, rubbing against Brokenstar's leg. "I can the best warrior, yeah?"

"Is that a question? Of course. Just, be more careful with your mind and how you play with the kits."

When Firekit nodded, Brokenstar sent him out of the den. Watching from behind as his son returned to the three kits. He sent the three a glare which reminded them not to mess with his son. Blackfoot shifted from his spot. He could see Brokenstar and his glare.

It seem Brokenstar only hardened up more when Firekit arrived. This was becoming more of a nightmare than anything to live within ShadowClan.

"The kit will do him good." Blackfoot jumped at Yellowfang's voice. "Give it time."

"How? How will Firekit change Brokenstar?" Blackfoot questioned.

Yellowfang flicked her tail. "Because young Firekit has that lively hood in him. He makes friends easily. He softens the hardest and roughest of warriors. Take a look at Clawface. He's more soft around Firekit."

"But... Firekit making Brokenstar more like a friendly, loving, leader...?" Blackfoot trailed off.

"Have faith." Yellowfang hissed. "StarClan has never been wrong before." She padded back towards her den, stopping at the entrance and gazed over her shoulder to the deputy. "Blackfoot, just keep waiting for the right moment and you'll see."

She was gone right after.

In her den, Yellowfang sighed and looked up at the den's ceiling. She could almost see the sky out of the roof of the den, and she shook her head. Not seeing Runningnose behind her.

"Oh, StarClan, you better be right." She murmured.

"Right about what?" Runningnose asked, placing down some herbs.

Yellowfang held back a jump. "Oh, Runningnose, you're back." Her apprentice nodded. "StarClan has to be right about young Firekit. What else would be the reason behind his skill at friends?"

"I don't know. We just need faith, yeah?"

"Yes."

Runningnose purred. "That's what we'll do then. Have faith."

Sometimes it was good having an apprentice you were friends with. Runningnose could easily be known as one of those for sure.


	4. Arc 1: Grandma Yellowfang

_One moon later..._

Firekit didn't know if he liked being an moon and a half while his friends were nearly three or four moons old by now. The only thing good that could come out of this was spending time with Yellowfang while Runningnose handle the den and sick warriors for her. Everyone in ShadowClan knew of Yellowfang's strong bond with Firekit and knew Firekit trusted her with all his might just like he trusted Brokenstar. The medicine cat was happy to spend time with the moon old kit.

Yellowfang found Firekit to be a friendship kind of cat and never thought he was like Brokenstar when it came to other cats. He didn't threaten, claw, and growl lowly at them. That was a good sign of StarClan's prophecy coming true. Brokenstar was raising him with love and kindness, making sure he didn't go to the bad side. But what of Brokenstar? What little could live on after Firekit became a warrior? Became deputy if he ever had the chance? Would Brokenstar even allow Firekit to become deputy when he turned into a warrior and a new deputy was needed?

So many questions in her mind.

"Firekit, you don't put that on your head." Yellowfang chuckled, seeing Firekit placing some moss on his head. He looked much like Brokenstar when he was a kit and decided to help out her. Firekit smiled sheepishly and placed the moss down.

"But you said help. So I am! Do...do I look like a tree or something?" Firekit asked, quickly placing the moss back on his head. Yellowfang gave a tiny laugh. "Do I? Because I don't think I do. My fur is too bright." He proved his point by running into the sun and his coat shined brightly.

"Yes, you do look bright." Yellowfang nodded in agreement, padding closer to him. "A squirrel must be blind if he thinks you're a tree. I think you look like a fire running through the forest, trying to keep the Clans save."

"But fire destroys." Firekit explained. "Tallpoppy says fire is bad, and we shouldn't go near it. But dad says my pelt looks like fire in the sunlight. It scares some cats for sure." He looked like he didn't know what was right anymore.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to any cat's word. They were unsure about Raggedstar too, because his father wasn't Clanborn." Firekit's ear perked up at his grandfather's name. Yellowfang had mentioned him a few times. Firekit always say sadness in her eyes when she spoke about him too. He didn't know why.

"Do you miss him?" Firekit quietly asked. Yellowfang looked at him. "Raggedstar-do you miss him?"

"Of course," Yellowfang nodded. "He was... well, he was like my best friend."

"Not your best friend?"

Yellowfang smirked. "Our friendship was on and off. One day we were friends and the next, he acted like he didn't know me. Maybe he did that when we were friends that day. A few minutes later, he came crying to me."

"Wow!" Firekit awed. "Grandpa couldn't make his mind up about you huh, grandma?"

"He was weird during our friendship when I was a warrior."

Firekit looked at her. "You were a warrior first?"

"Yes. I was. I switched over to being a medicine cat when I realized the warrior life style wasn't suited for me. Raggedstar was not happy because he didn't know how we were going to be able to keep our friendship going." Yellowfang sighed. "That's why he probably used Foxheart to make me jealous."

"Foxheart?" Firekit repeated. The name didn't roll off his tongue easily. "Not the best choice in name. Sounds like it suited her personality."

Yellowfang allowed a loud yowl of a laugh to escape her throat and Firekit joined in laughing. "Ah, that's right. It did! She always was so full of herself that she thought she might have a chance with Raggedstar. He shot her down, despite hanging out with her so many times and making her deputy." She, then, sighed heavily. "He told me if I stayed as a warrior, I would've became his deputy."

Firekit shifted on his paws uncomfortably. He didn't know what to do to make Yellowfang feel better. He nuzzled her leg. "Don't worry. I bet Raggedstar is watching over you, Yellowfang!"

"Yes. I bet so too." Yellowfang purred. "Firekit, let me tell you something." She curled her tail around the tail and pulled him close. "Whenever you feel lonely, at night come out of Brokenstar's den, and looked up at the stars. All of our ancestors and deceased Clanmates live within them in StarClan. Watching over us like hawks. Speak to them. Tell them why you are lonely. What you dream of being when you're older. Everything you can think of. I make sure you will not feel so lonely again. Or speak to them if you are confused or just need to talk with someone."

Firekit stared up at the blue sky. "They live up in the stars? At night? They come out and watch us like hawks?"

"Yes."

"Wow... I always wondered where they go when they die." Firekit squeaked out. "Will... will you be there one day, Yellowfang? Will dad too?"

"Yes, I will." Yellowfang nodded. "But, I am not so sure about Brokenstar."

Firekit cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

The medicine cat sighed heavily, and shifted a bit in her spot. "The things Brokenstar does makes me unsure. You don't need to worry about Brokenstar, okay? You don't need to worry about little old me. Just focus on your future."

Firekit nodded. "Okay, grandma."

 ** _**Heart Within The Broken**_**

 _Two weeks later..._

Brokenstar hadn't said a word to Yellowfang after Firekit's visit two weeks ago. He allowed the young kit to go see her but he always catch the unsure sights of his warriors and queens. He saw how Oakkit, Lightkit, and Barkkit shifted when Firekit rushed by. It was beautiful to know his son's friends feared him a little bit. He was on his way to becoming a nice fearful warrior. Who cared what StarClan said about how to raise Firekit?

He was Firekit's father and he could raise his son as he pleased. But how could he when he didn't know how to be around kits? He was just acting like he did around the kits to make them follow him so he could kill him. It was hard now. Firekit was always around Yellowfang and how could he make everyone believe Yellowfang killed the kits?

Firekit would stick up for her.

Everything was becoming so hard to do because of the kit and yet he was suppose to take care of him! Why? Why couldn't the get have gone to ThunderClan? Surely Tigerclaw could've taken him in while waiting for Goldenflower to realized she loved him a lot! Honestly! Why was he suppose to take care of Firekit? This made no sense to him!

He clawed the ground angrily.

Rage flew through him. But when he looked at the kit, it suddenly went away. He knew why. He was almost becoming so soft to the kit and he needed to harden up. Maybe he should just make Firekit an apprentice now? No. Yellowfang told him to wait until six moons.

"StarClan's prophecy will work better when Firekit is six moons," she said, "Just be patient, Brokenstar. Wait until six moons have passed and give Firekit to a warrior you know can treat him like any other apprentice. Can make him into a good warrior for ShadowClan. I will let you know if StarClan shows any sign for a mentor for Firekit."

So, he had to wait. Yellowfang was confident in waiting. StarClan's prophecy apparently needed him to wait for Firekit's apprentice ceremony. The others kit were going to be six moons soon, he could do their ceremonies and wait it out.

But he wanted the kit to be an apprentice so he could have his den all to himself!

"Brokenstar."

He didn't turn to face Blackfoot.

"The borders..." Blackfoot trailed off, shifting a bit. "Tigerclaw is waiting for you. News from ThunderClan. He won't leave until you come to the border. He doesn't have much time to wait. A patrol from ThunderClan will be out soon."

Brokenstar growled. "Tell him to wait until I have time."

"But-"

"Now, Blackfoot!" Brokenstar hissed, swiping at his deputy and Blackfoot jumped a little. "Go before I tell your mate-Russestfur-that you do not love her."

"She knows I do!" Blackfoot said back. "She won't fail for that!"

Brokenstar rose an eyebrow. "Will she not? Look at her." He moved so Blackfoot could see Russestfur talking with her friends. "She looks happier. But she's still young. You're her first mate-what makes you think I can't make her believe you don't really love her?"

Blackfoot sighed. "I'll go tell Tigerclaw."

"There's a good deputy. Move out, now." He waved his paw away as Blackfoot slowly trailed back towards the entrance of the camp. He sighed heavily, looking at the sky. "StarClan, you better have a good reason for making me a father."

What he didn't know was how this could change him. But he promised himself he wasn't going to soften up for anything. He was going to remain ShadowClan's powerful, tyrant, leader. It was for the best after all.


	5. Arc 1: Mates Reunited & Unfairness

_Three weeks later..._

Yellowfang woke up to the sound of silence. She could see nothing of ShadowClan, instead the grass was stary. The sky was like the night sky with stars scattered around and the grass made no sound when she moved. She knew where she was by these looks. StarClan. Why else would she be in such a silent realm? A realm which made no sound expected for cats' speaking to each other but they sounded of whispers anyway.

The medicine cat slowly sat down in a clear area, her tail wrapping around her front paws. It was peaceful when she thought about it. StarClan had always been so peaceful. She breathed softly before hearing some cat behind her. Even with the silent grass, she could know when some cat was behind her.

"You've done a lot for ShadowClan. Don't worry about what Brokenstar says about you. You know you're not the one that killed those kits." The cat behind her said, walking to sit beside her.

Yellowfang didn't give the cat beside her a notice. Her eyes slowly moved to the side and saw the cat out of the corner of her eye. She held back a snarky remark at the cat.

"Funny," Yellowfang eventually said. "I remember you telling me he wasn't my son."

Raggedstar, the old leader of ShadowClan, shifted on his paws. The last words they had spoken before his death was about their son. Her words hit home for him. He had never felt so horrible in his life before at her words. Brokenstar had became his problem during that. His son always was his problem. Yellowfang had acted like a friend towards Brokenstar when he was a kit, but that friendship went away. What could he say to his mate now?

"I know." Raggedstar murmured. "Yellowfang, I'm sorry for saying that. I was mad. You were a medicine cat and still are. I was a warrior-a deputy-and I couldn't have you. We fell out of love, not in. But I still love you."

Yellowfang gave her mate another look, and sighed heavily. She knew Raggedstar meant those words. She knew Raggedstar loved her. She could still see it. But what of Foxheart? His deputy? His first deputy of his rule? There was no way he could love her when he used Foxheart to make her jealous!

"What of Foxheart?" Yellowfang asked, gazing down to the ground. Her claws threatening to unleash in StarClan. "I'm sure your deputy would love to become mates within StarClan with you. Together forever here."

"I told you; Foxheart means **_nothing_** to me!" Raggedstar whined, standing up slightly. He stood in front of Yellowfang. " _ **You're**_ my _**everything**_ , Yellowfang. What do I have to do to prove this? There is no one I would want. You are everything I want."

"Am I? Because you haven't allowed me to have make any in choices. Not in the relationship we had, not in my life. Not even in Brokenstar's early life. You have made all the choices from day one. The only choice I had made was to be a medicine cat. Tell me, what can you do to prove those words you have just said to me?"

Raggedstar bite his lip softly. "I don't know." He hung his head lowly. "I honestly don't know, Yellowfang." His eyes trailed up slowly to meet Yellowfang's eyes. "But I promise you that I'll do anything to prove you are everything I want. You do keep me in line. You should've been in Brokenstar's life..."

"Brokenstar has a kit." Yellowfang told Raggedstar.

"What? He does? Does he really he could change the kit into himself if he tries?" Raggedstar meowed in surprise.

"Raggedstar, Brokenstar is trying. He's trying his hardest. I gave him the prophecy StarClan told me about the kit."

"You... you mean?" Raggedstar trailed off.

Yellowfang nodded. "At the dark night, a kit will be found by the broken branches of shadow, the kit will grow under the broken's guidance of love and wisdom and will be turned into a brave warrior that saves the Clans of Old."

"But.. but what did he name the kit?" Raggedstar asked. "If he names the kit something that the Clans will fear then that just a step into the-"

"Firekit." Yellowfang sighed. "He named the kit Firekit. He's our grandson."

Raggedstar stared at her for a moment. His eyes widen slightly before he purred gently. He liked the idea about being a grandfather. But, then, he stopped for a moment. How would Firekit grow up to be like? He shook slightly and then stopped when he felt Yellowfang nuzzle him.

"Don't worry," Yellowfang purred. "I'll look after him."

"You will?" Raggedstar asked. Yellowfang nodded. "Thank you, Yellowfang. Thank you."

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Firekit was playing with Oakkit and Barkkit when he noticed Lightkit sitting by himself. Lightkit refused to come in and play with them. Firekit knew it was his fault. By having his claws open just gave Lightkit the huge impression he was bad. Like Brokenstar when he padded by and heard the warriors whispering about their leader.

Now Lightkit thought he was bad too.

Barkkit and Oakkit noticed his looks toward Lightkit. How could they not? Lightkit was now refusing to play because of the leader's son. This wasn't going to be really going to be good if Firekit moved to ask Lightkit to play with them.

That's exactly what happened.

"I'm going to ask Lightkit to play." Firekit declared, moving to invite Lightkit to play.

"Firekit, that's not a good idea. Lightkit will lose his temper." Barkkit said, nervously. Oakkit nodded in agreement. "He'll do something that make you regert asking him to play with us."

"Come on, Barkkit, Lightkit won't do that." Firekit scoffed a bit. "He knows I was sorry and still am. Brokenstar told me to watch what I do, and I'll do that. Lightkit will see I'm not bad as he thinks I am. I promise you that."

Oakkit stood in front of Firekit and shook his head. "You can't! We know this. You're younger than us. Listen to us. Please. Lightkit will hurt you, Firekit."

Firekit rolled his eyes before moving Oakkit out of the way. The two older kits shared a look before watching the scene before them. The younger kit, who shined in the sunshine, padded over to the older kit and when he did, Lightkit glared at him. Firekit shifted on his paws, feeling a bit uncomfortable. But, he was going to make things better between them!

"Hey, Lightkit." Firekit said.

Lightkit ignored him and shoved him out the way so he could watch his brother and Oakkit. Firekit lowered his ears before advancing on him once more.

"Do you want to play with us?" Firekit asked.

Lightkit hissed. "Go away."

"I just want-" Firekit jumped in surprised when he saw Lightkit give him a death glare. "L-Lightkit? I didn't mean to! Honest!"

"Because you and your stupid claws, I don't trust you!" Lightkit hissed. "You may be Brokenstar's son, but you are nothing but an evil cat that needs to be sent to the Dark Forest."

Firekit shook a little. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Brokenstar slowly trailing towards them. A mad-looking expression written on his father's face. "Lightkit, uh, you need to stop talking!"

"Why should I?" Lightkit advanced on him. Firekit saw Brokenstar speed up a little.

Firekit opened his mouth but quickly closed it. Then he saw Barkkit and Oakkit returning to their post on the ground. They had told Brokenstar!

"Oooh! The mighty kit of Brokenstar is speechless, huh?" Lightkit laughed. "Maybe this will teach ya to answer me!" He swiped at Firekit's face and the kit fell back a little. There wasn't claws out but it still hurt a little. Too much force for a kit, Firekit decided.

"Dad..." Firekit whimpered a little, shaking.

Before Lightkit could respond with a snarky respond, Brokenstar's paw landed heavily in front of him. Lightkit stopped in fear and before he knew it; he was hit to the side. A loud ' _oof_!' came from his mouth as Brokenstar snarled at him.

Dawncloud stepped out of the nursery to see Brokenstar standing over a shaking Firekit, and her son laying on the ground, getting up from what she could assume was a hit from her leader.

She rushed over to stand in front of him. "What are you doing? He's a kit!" She snarled.

"A kit who hit my son!" Brokenstar yowled. "Even if there wasn't claws out, he still hurt Firekit. I can see it in his eyes. He is no better than the she-cat who raised him!"

"He's three moons!" Dawncloud barked back, flicking her tail.

Brokenstar growled lowly and Dawncloud stepped back when he advanced. "You know the rules, Dawncloud." He hissed lowly before turning to Lightkit. "So do you, Lightkit." The three moon old kit shook. "For punishment for hurting my son-when all he was doing was inviting you to play with your brother, Oakkit, and himself-is to have an extra moon to become an apprentice. Maybe I'll add in a moon if I want."

"That's unfair!" Lightkit stuttered. "I didn't use claws!"

"You hurt him." Brokenstar stated. "I explained my rules when it came to my son. Every warrior knows this! Every cat in ShadowClan understands!" His orange eyes flashed. "Do not come crying to me when your brother becomes an apprentice without you."

Dawncloud frowned. "Can he get the moon taken off?"

"I will remove the moon when he proves he can play nice with my son without getting jealous, frighten, and learns to accept the fact that mistakes are mistakes! They are not to be taken seriously!" Brokenstar told her. His eyes softened when he looked at Firekit. "Come, son. I do not want you around Lightkit."

Firekit gulped. "W-What about Barkkit and Oakkit?"

"They are fine. In fact, I may allow them to become apprentices early." Brokenstar flashed a smile at them. "Looking out for my son is honorable to me. I'll let you toms know when I have decided. Of course, I'll tell your mothers too."

A silence hung around the camp after that scene. No one dared to speak for the rest of the day expect when Blackfoot needed to speak with Brokenstar.

Firekit felt a wave of guilt as he knew Lightkit's punishment-which was unfair and shouldn't have happened-was his fault once again.


	6. Arc 1: Meeting At The Border

When Firekit woke up the next morning, he was two moons.

Brokenstar was already gone. Probably with Blackfoot doing their duties together like always. Firekit sighed as he gazed softly at the nursery from Brokenstar's den. Lightkit was sitting by Dawncloud while Barkkit and Oakkit softly played. Stoneheart was out chatting with Dawncloud and Tallpoppy. Firekit sighed lightly. It was his fault that Lightkit would have to wait an extra moon for apprenticeship.

"It's his fault." Lightkit mumbled to Dawncloud. "I wouldn't have to wait an extra moon if it weren't for Firekit. Right, mom?" Dawncloud gazed down at Lightkit and sighed softly.

"Lightkit, please, Firekit only wanted to play with you." Dawncloud explained. "You didn't have to go and hit him."

"You hit Firekit?" Tallpoppy whispered in awe. "Do you know what Brokenstar could do?"

Lightkit frowned. "He already is making me wait an extra moon for apprenticeship! What else could he do to me? I mean, he took what I wanted to have badly and is making me wait."

"He could do worse." Stoneheart mumbled under her breath before allowing her eyes to trail back towards her son and his friend.

Lightkit gave the queen one look before rolling his eyes and went on watching his brother and Oakkit. Oh, Firekit would be paying for this. How dare he have his father make him wait for apprenticeship?

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Brokenstar and Blackfoot walked near the border, looking to see Tigerclaw and Darkstripe. If the two ThunderClan cats even bothered to show up. Brokenstar mumbled something to himself about Firekit and Blackfoot sighed silently. Brokenstar was always worrying about Firekit and he wondered if he would even want to go through with the plan with Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw and Darkstripe padded up to the border with a slight sprint to them. Brokenstar narrowed his orange eyes slightly at the dark brown tabby. This better be good news from him or this was a total waste of his time.

"Brokenstar, finally, you have some time." Tigerclaw greeted his friend with a slightly mocking tone. "Has the time as leader of ShadowClan finally gotten to you?"

"No. My son has been taking up my time." Brokenstar hissed. Tigerclaw stopped and flicked his tail while Darkstripe's mouth dropped a little. Blackfoot could tell they didn't expect that. "Oh, yes, I have a son. An heir. His name is Firekit. After the fire that every Clan fears."

"He has another reason to be feared in ShadowClan. Anyone hurts or threatens Firekit will be punished as Brokenstar sees fit. He had Lightkit's apprentice ceremony-though only three moons and a half-on hold for an extra moon." Blackfoot explained. "This will be revealed at the Gathering next moon."

"A father? You? Brokenstar, my friend, don't take offense but I do not see you as the fatherly type. Why, didn't you not like your father, Raggedstar?" Tigerclaw said.

Brokenstar rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Tigerclaw. I want this news you have claimed to have and I want it now so I may get back to Firekit. I must keep my eye on him, after yesterday, I do not want to leave him alone." His fur bristled at the mention of the incident.

"Hmm? You held off Lightkit's apprentice ceremony? What he do?" Darkstripe asked. A slight laugh to his tone.

"He hit my son." Brokenstar snarled, advancing on the ThunderClan cat and Darkstripe backed up a little. The leader's eyes flashed. "I must say this now-but if ThunderClan attacks my Clan; my son will not be harmed! Is that clear, Tigerclaw? Darkstripe?"

Tigerclaw laughed nervously. "Of course, Brokenstar."

In that moment, the two ThunderClan cats could see how this kit was rubbing off on Brokenstar. The amounts of snarls they could see from him if something happened to Firekit; all those rules about treating Firekit; and everything else that came with it. Tigerclaw didn't like it. How could Brokenstar be softening up for a kit? He should be teaching Firekit how to live! How to kill! How to make sure you live and make important choices in life! What does Brokenstar do? He goes and be all soft on the kit.

Darkstripe could see tension. Tension between Tigerclaw and Brokenstar. But it wasn't like they knew it. The fact Brokenstar revealed he had a son made the tension appear. It seemed like the fearless ShadowClan leader didn't mind it at all. But Tigerclaw certainly did. Blackfoot was just as uncomfortable as he was being too. He could relate to Blackfoot. He really could.

"If this is all we'll be going." Brokenstar declared turning around. "ThunderClan patrol usually comes around by this time. Lie for us." It was a command.

Tigerclaw snarled. "Of course, Brokenstar."

Blackfoot leaned forward a bit when Brokenstar was far enough away. "If Firekit does get hurt-Brokenstar will make you regret it. Just be careful, Tigerclaw. Honestly."

"Fine."

Watching them walk away, Darkstripe took one last look at the border before rushing off to join Tigerclaw back to ShadowClan. He wouldn't lie when he said he didn't like how this was going down. Brokenstar was a father and Tigerclaw didn't like the fact he was treating the kit like any other father would. What did he expect Brokenstar to do? It was so confusing.

But what would happen from Brokenstar being a father?

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

When the two entered the camp, Brokenstar was greeted by Firekit. Judging by Barkkit and Oakkit being out, they had been playing. However, Brokenstar quickly learned that Firekit hadn't left the den since he left. It almost surprised Brokenstar about that but he played it off as not wanting to get near Lightkit. Blackfoot purred before heading off to see his mate.

"You're back!" Firekit squeaked. "I missed you! Where did you go, dad?"

"Yes, where did you go?" Yellowfang asked, padding over to them. "Firekit hadn't left the den since you left. He feels safe around you."

Brokenstar gave her a look but shook it off. "Yes, it seems so." He bent down to Firekit's level and purred gently. "I was out with Blackfoot doing a round. It's something you'll do when you're a warrior with me. Me and Blackfoot will be there when you get to leave camp."

"Awesome!" Firekit awed. "I can't wait."

"Go play with Oakkit and Barkkit." Brokenstar waved his paw away so he could be alone with Yellowfang. He gave her a look before motioning for her to follow him outside of camp. Once they were, he narrowed his eyes. "What did StarClan say of Firekit's mentor? Any word yet?"

Yellowfang sighed. "I had a dream with StarClan."

"And?"

"No word." Yellowfang shook her head. "They just told me to tell you to keep doing what you're doing. You're raising Firekit fine. But loosen up on the rules. He should be treated like every other kit. That means no punishment if something happens to him."

Brokenstar rose an eyebrow. "Lightkit's punishment still stands. I will loosen up if I have to. But only because I want this fatherhood over with."

"It won't be over with, Brokenstar." Yellowfang explained. "It never will be. As long as Firekit lives, he'll see you as his father. What would you think he'll think if he sees his father leading ShadowClan into battles they can't win?"

"He'll deal with it!"

"He won't."

Brokenstar snarled a bit. "What do you know?"

"I watched you grow," Yellowfang sighed sadly and Brokenstar stopped for a moment. "I watched as Raggedstar wasn't the father you wanted. I watched you bring back his dead body. I watched you say he lost all his nine lives from a signal blow." Brokenstar shifted. "You needed a better father. We know this. Lizardstripe wasn't the mother you wanted. The mother you needed." Her eyes flashed. "But Firekit needs to not see his father murder! He doesn't need to know what you went through! He needs his father to be nice, loving, and friendly! Do you understand?"

"StarClan... fine!" Brokenstar hissed, moving away from the medicine cat. "But once he is old enough to be on his own, I will never go back to being nice! I will keep up this act!"

With that, Brokenstar left.


	7. Arc 1: Apprentice Ceremony

_Three moons later..._

Firekit watched without even thinking it could be him up there. He was five moons now. Oakkit had long since become Oakpaw. His mentor was Wetfoot. It was Barkkit's apprentice ceremony. Lightkit had to wait a moon with him as Brokenstar wouldn't allow him to be an apprentice with his brother. The rules did loosen but the punishment did not. He watched as Barkkit became Barkpaw under Cinderfur's mentor ship. Firekit huffed and gazed down at his paws. Why did he have to wait? He was Brokenstar's son, wasn't he? He could handle the apprenticeship!

Yellowfang shook her head softly and pulled Firekit in, bending down to whisper something in his ear to make him feel better. His ears flicked and a purr came from this throat. A day with Yellowfang? A entire day? That was awesome! Perhaps he could learn something about Raggedstar and his own father.

When the ceremony ended, Firekit watched as Barkpaw padded over to Dawncloud who licked her son's head with happiness, Lightkit scoffed and looked away from his brother. Barkpaw shifted on his paws before rushing towards Cinderfur. He didn't want to watch as Lightkit get all mad. Besides, it was only another moon. Lightkit would become an apprentice with Firekit. How bad could it be?

Lightkit barely spoke after Barkpaw's ceremony. Tallpoppy's kits, Lynxkit and Harekit, had long since tried to get Lightkit to play with them. They were one moon old. Both littermates were looking similar in their looks. Both were mottled, dark brown tabbies. Their eye color came from Tallpoppy. Firekit always made up for Lightkit's silent treatment by playing with the little kits. Brackenbranch always was by the nursery as well to play with his kits. Lynxkit kit was she-kit and Harekit was a tom-kit. Lynxkit was more vocal than her brother by a long shot.

Barkpaw barely spoke to his brother mainly because he didn't speak with him. Dawncloud had told Barkpaw herself she'd stay in the nursery until Lightkit was apprenticed. Despite Lightkit's comments on being okay alone. Dawncloud wouldn't allow her son to be alone. However, she did have to remind him to be nice to Lynxkit and Harekit.

That didn't stop Lightkit from being grumpy about being stuck within the nursery.

"Lightkit, let's play!" Lynxkit purred. Lightkit shot her a glare and looked away from her. "Please? We'll let you be the leader." She took a step forward.

"All I want is to leave this nursery and get my apprentice name." Lightkit huffed. "Stay away from me. I don't want to ever play with you two kits. Go get Firekit. Play with him."

Harekit dragged his sister away so they could go find the leader's kit. Lightkit looked away and closed his eyes. It wasn't fair. How could he not become an apprentice just because he had hurt Firekit on accident? He didn't meant to swipe at him. He was just angry. Brokenstar gave him an unfair punishment. What was he suppose to do?

The kits didn't come bother him for the rest of the day.

The next day, no kits to bother him. He watched as Barkpaw left with Cinderfur for the day's training. He watched as Firekit dropped down on his hind legs for the kits to try and get him as they dashed around the camp. His stomach turned. What if he had used his claws?

Firekit would've had a scar on his face for sure. Blood would've dripped down the kit's face. Brokenstar would've killed him for hurting Firekit.

However, there had been improvement on the leader. Warriors whispered about how Brokenstar was softening up to them. He didn't yell. He didn't claw them. He allowed kits to wait until they were six moons to become apprentices. Firekit was having an affect on him. Yellowfang and Runningnose confirmed it.

"Lightkit, hey!" Barkpaw mewed, waving his paw in front of his brother's face. "I brought you my prey I got." He placed the bird down. "Cinderfur says not every apprentice gets it on their first try, but I did it!"

"Cool." Lightkit rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone. I'm not hungry."

"Come on, you can't be sulking." Barkpaw responded, and Lightkit shot him a glare. "So, you got held back a moon. Once you're an apprentice, you'll be begging to be in the nursery again."

Lightkit sighed and looked away. "Whatever. Go train with Cinderfur."

Barkpaw gave his brother one last look before sighing. Maybe Lightkit would be bitter until he gained his apprentice name. He could feel on the same level as his brother and not be mistaken for the trouble marker. Barkpaw knew Lightkit didn't like the extra moon but he knew Lightkit had to do his punishment. Oh, if only Brokenstar would lift the punishment already.

"Firekit." Barkpaw whispered to the kit next to his father, Firekit's emerald-green eyes flashed at Barkpaw. "I want to talk with you. C'mon here."

Firekit slipped away. "What is it?" He stood in front of his friend.

"Is there anyway shape or form that you could make Brokenstar lift Lightkit's punishment? His personality has changed." Barkpaw pleaded. "I don't like my brother like that."

"I don't think there is. But I can try." Firekit answered.

Barkpaw sighed. "Thank you."

Firekit didn't think he could. It was Brokenstar's law. His word was law. How could he go up against his own father when it came to Lightkit?

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

When the moon came, Firekit turned six moons. Lightkit was seven moons. Brokenstar opened his eyes up on the morning sun's rise. He gave one look at his son before purring. Firekit's apprentice ceremony, this would be a good moment. But, however, this was also Lightkit's ceremony as well. Brokenstar had made it so the two would share a ceremony.

He nudged his son awake and mumbled to see Yellowfang so his fur could be groomed. Firekit dashed out of the den and into the medicine cat's den to wake up Yellowfang. Asking his grandmother to groom his fur for his ceremony. In the nursery, Dawncloud was grooming Lightkit's fur as well. Lynxkit and Harekit watching from Tallpoppy's nest.

Brokenstar gave a light stretch before noticing Blackfoot and Russestfur nuzzling. He jumped onto the meeting place and gave a loud yowl out. It woke up the remaining sleeping warriors, apprentices, and Runningnose. Slowly but surely, the Clan sat down at the clearing, and looked up at Brokenstar. The leader flicked his broken tail and his orange eyes fell on his son and Lightkit.

"Cats of ShadowClan," Brokenstar yowled out, stepping forward a bit. "There are two kits which are ready to become apprentices! Lightkit, step up."

Lightkit stepped up, his ears lowering in embarrassment because he was seven moons. Surely warriors would whispered about him. The apprentices would tease him for this.

"Lightkit, your ceremony was held back for a moon for hurting my son, but now, it is time. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw. Your mentor will be Nutwhisker. I hope Nutwhisker will pass down all he knows on to you." Brokenstar declared. "Nutwhisker, you will be the mentor of Lightpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to Lightpaw."

Nutwhisker bowed his head before touching his nose with Lightpaw. The Clan shouted out Lightpaw's name before Brokenstar cleared his throat. His orange eyes fell on his son by Yellowfang. She had said nothing about StarClan and who his mentor shall be.

This was going to be a hard name to say without growling in the chosen warrior's face.

"Firekit, my son, step forward." Brokenstar commanded and Firekit did so with fear. "Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be... Tangleburr. I hope Tangleburr can pass down all she knows onto you." His eyes flared up with anger at Tangleburr. "Tangleburr, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received good training from Wolfstep, and you have shown yourself to be thoughtful and have courage. You will be the mentor of Firepaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Firepaw."

The two cats touched noses and Brokenstar hissed loudly before his foster sister to hear. Tangleburr gave a look at her foster brother and shook a little. Firepaw gave a confused look at his sister. The Clan meeting wasn't over and he was going to speak with her during it?

Oh StarClan...

"Tangleburr, I hope this goes without saying, but one little mistake, and you will have a punishment." Brokenstar hissed. "If Firepaw complains about something and you've told him not to, so help me I will pick someone to take over your mentor ship!"

"Yes, Brokenstar," Tangleburr dipped her head. "Let us go, Firepaw. We'll see the territory." She looked at Brokenstar. "You'll have him back before sundown."

Brokenstar's eyes flashed. "Good." His eyes softened on Firepaw. "Tell me everything about it once you've returned, son."

"Yeah, I will, dad!" Firepaw nodded.

"Clan dismissed!" Brokenstar shouted.

The Clan went back to their normal duties. A silence hanging around the camp as Brokenstar padded off with Blackfoot to do their rounds. Yellowfang purred at the sight of Firepaw but wondered if Tangleburr would do him good.

She would have to speak with StarClan about that.

 ** _-End Of Arc 1-_**


	8. Arc 2: First Catch

_**-Arc 2-**_

Firepaw woke up early the next day. Tangleburr had shown him the territory. The Thunderpath scared him no doubt. He silently wished he would never have to run across it. Tangleburr was okay when it came to mentoring but he expected it would show more when the moons went on. He shook out his fur when he stood up in his nest and gazed at the sleeping form of his father. Brokenstar was breathing softly as his tail wrapped around his body.

He gave one last look at his father before slipping out of the den. He wished to sleep with his friends in the Apprentice Den. Brokenstar still had him still within the leader's den for purposes Firepaw didn't know what for. He assumed it was because Brokenstar didn't want him to leave and wished to watch his son grow.

Tangleburr was finishing up her prey when she noticed Firepaw rushing out of the den. She pushed some prey forward to him and mumbled for him to eat before they would go off and start with their hunting unit of the training he would go through. Firepaw nodded and quickly dug into the prey she gave him.

Once he was born, Firepaw rushed off towards the camp entrance and flicked his tail happily as Tangleburr lead him out of the camp. At the leader's den, Brokenstar stood watching the scene. He huffed. Oh his foster sister better treat Firepaw right.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

"Like this?"

"Even out."

"Okay."

...

"No! I said 'even' not distance!"

"I don't get it."

Tangleburr rolled her eyes before moving over to Firepaw. He wasn't even close to even. She nudged his legs apart with her paw, ignoring his mumbles of how uncomfortable it was. He was going to have to get used to this. If he wanted to be a warrior, then he would have to grow comfortable with all sorts of things! No questions!

Firepaw scrunched up his nose. "It's still uncomfortable." It was after Tangleburr fixed his position. His mentor rolled her eyes before going off to explain how to catch prey in the position. Firepaw allowed himself to ease out of it for a moment, snapping back into it when she looked back at him. "Can I try?" He asked once she was done.

"If you can find any." Tangleburr sighed, licking a paw. "But I doubt you'll be able to make a catch. Apprentices usually don't do it on their first day."

"Barkpaw did." Firepaw mentioned. "Lightpaw wants to do the same. He's out with Nutwhisker right now too. I bet we could find them."

Tangleburr narrowed her eyes. "Try and hunt, Firepaw."

The apprentice nodded in a slow tone. Tangleburr wasn't exactly as he thought she would be. Maybe Brokenstar should switch his mentor? But anyone would be hard on him because he was Brokenstar's son and they wanted to see how he could be like. But still, Barkpaw's mentor was sure to be much more nicer. As was Lightpaw's mentor. He was sure of it!

He sniffed the air and got scent of a frog. He slowly made his way over to the scent and found the frog sitting. He knew Tangleburr was watching him. Firepaw wanted to impress his mentor. To show her he wasn't special just because he was Brokenstar's son. Brokenstar was Raggedstar's son and he wasn't special for that. He proved it. So could he!

Placing his paws down lightly, he walked towards the frog. Not wanting to watch it leap away, Firepaw took a soft breath before taking a huge leap-he wasn't really good at it from what the first day told him-and landed on the frog's back. He dug his claws into its back and snuck his teeth into it. The frog moved for a few seconds, trying to escape certain death before accepting its defeat and went limp.

Firepaw picked it up and padded proudly over to Tangleburr-who was looking at him in surprise-and placed it down in front of her.

"I did it!" He puffed out his chest proudly. "Are you proud of me, Tangleburr?"

His mentor stuttered at him for a moment. This wasn't new. But she didn't expect Firepaw to be able to make a catch on his first try. "I... I... I mean... I guess I am. Good, uh, job?"

"You don't sound so sure." Firepaw said, lowering his head a bit. "I guess you _aren't_ really proud, huh?"

"What? No! I didn't say anything like that, okay?" Tangleburr sighed. Time to get the past out of her head. "It's Brokenstar's warning that makes me unsure. He's my foster brother and I know what he can do. He can ripe away my mentor ship from you."

"Oh," Firepaw said, though Tangleburr thought he didn't quite get it.

Tangleburr shook her head. "Never mind. Bury the frog. Let's go on with our lesson. We'll show Brokenstar your catch when we get back."

"How do we _know_ where we buried it?"

"Well, we know from..."

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

"Dad! Look what I caught!"

Brokenstar turned around and his eyes widen when he saw the frog in Firepaw's jaw. His heart swelled with pride for a moment. He stopped. What? Pride? Since when did he start caring for this kit? Firepaw was making his tyrannical rule on ShadowClan hard! Why should he care for the kit when he was destroying what he had made?

But the frog in Firepaw's mouth... that showed him Firepaw could hunt. On his first try no less. Not all apprentices did that. It was rare to see. He couldn't help but feel the pride. He couldn't move for a moment before springing to his paws and padded towards his son.

He lick his son's ear affectionately.

"I'm _so_ proud of you." He purred. He noticed how he didn't wince anymore when he purred. "Very much." His orange eyes moved up to Tangleburr. "How was he? More importantly-how did you do?" He looked down to Firepaw. "How was Tangleburr as a mentor?"

"Okay." Firepaw answered, placing down the frog. "She was surprised like you are about the frog. She was a bit weird in the start. Including with the hunting crouch."

Brokenstar gave a look to Tangleburr and bite back a snarky remark. "Well, that's good. Now that everything is fine now, go tell Yellowfang about this. I want to have a chat with Tangleburr about... something."

"Oh StarClan..." Tangleburr mumbled under her breath. When Firepaw was gone, Brokenstar gave her one look before sighing heavily. "Look, whatever you have to say, just say it now. If you want to get rid of me as Firepaw's mentor, do it. Have Deerfoot do it."

Brokenstar flicked his tail. "Hmm? No. As the frog Firepaw brought back has told me something. You are obviously doing something right with his training right. So, good. Now, go do your thing for the rest of the day. Tell Deerfoot about it or whatever. I don't care." He padded away from her.

Firepaw rushed into Yellowfang's den and quickly announced his catch. Yellowfang stopped and licked his head. Mumbling how she was proud and couldn't wait to see him become a warrior. She'd would treat him with speaking with him at Sunhigh. He purred and nuzzled her leg before rushing to go see his friends. He yelled back he'd get them some prey to eat. He hoped it would be his frog.

Barkpaw was amazed to hear Firepaw managed to catch something. Lightpaw mumbled about he was close and then his mentor accidentally stepped on a twig. The two laughed before Oakpaw came into the den, asking what the laughter was for.

"Firepaw caught a frog on his first try on hunt." Barkpaw explained.

Oakpaw stared at his friend. "Really? That's awesome, Firepaw. I can't believe it! Hey, Lightpaw, how did you do?"

"Close to getting something." Lightpaw mumbled. "Then, Nutwhisker stepped on a _twig_ to make it run away. I let you all know it was a snake."

"You tried to get a snake?" Oakpaw asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think you should've gone with a frog or something. Maybe a vole."

"Oh well." Lightpaw shrugged. "I saw it, I went for it."

Firepaw gave him a weak smile, still not knowing where they stood. "You could've gotten it. I think Nutwhisker was messing with you."

"Probably."

All Firepaw could think about was how Brokenstar said he was proud with him. That made his heart soar. Higher than he thought possible. Maybe even higher than Silverpelt and StarClan together!

He was ready to make Brokenstar proud even more.


	9. Arc 2: Mentor Switch

As Brokenstar had expected, Firepaw had greatly improved. Tangleburr was teaching him more about hunting and very little about battle training. That was okay for him. She would get to that point in his training because he had started a moon ago. His son looked taller. His fiery fur stood out more in the sun than ever and Brokenstar couldn't help but feel proud.

"Brokenstar, are you changing?" Yellowfang's teasing tone broke his thoughts. The medicine cat was padding up to him. Her eyes landed on Firepaw speaking with Barkpaw and Oakpaw. Brokenstar felt his fur heat up at such a suggestion.

"No, I'm not." Brokenstar replied. He wasn't going to change and he knew this.

"Hmm, if you say so," Yellowfang chuckled in respond. "I can see Firepaw turning into a brave young warrior like a certain someone was. But more thoughtful." Brokenstar rolled his eyes at Yellowfang's words. They had been friends once. When he was a kit. He saw no reason to keep that going when he changed in an apprentice.

But it felt like they were friends once more and that made him... happy?

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Firepaw had seen ShadowClan from his eyes as a kit. He had seen them through the eyes of his new apprentice hood. Everything know was starting to make sense. The cats' fears of his father slowly vanishing into thin air as he, himself, grew up. He had started to take notice how many of his friends would look to him for advice like he knew what to do. In short he noticed how ShadowClan was shifting into a Clan some would describe as ThunderClan. They were going soft like ThunderClan, though they didn't take any kittypets in. It was the way the air was that Firepaw got the impression of being ThunderClan in here and his first gathering was something. Tallstar of WindClan was very wise, Bluestar of ThunderClan held bravery within, and Crookedstar of RiverClan could always know when to speak out. It was amazing to see from them.

Now, Firepaw held his prey in his jaw and waited for Tangleburr. She had went to speak with Deerfoot about something and Firepaw went out and caught some prey. He wanted her to be proud of him. "Firepaw!" Tangleburr called as she walked to him. His mentor changed too. A more nice mentor than strict.

"Hi." Firepaw meowed, his voice slightly muffled.

"You caught a blackbird?" Tangleburr's eyes were glowing in surprise at the sight. "I didn't think you would know how to. I'm proud."

"It's almost like catching frogs." Firepaw purred. "But you need to know when to jump high enough for the blackbird to not get away. Unless it's close enough to the ground. It was for me!"

"Good," Tangleburr smiled. "Great StarClan, it seems like you're on the fast track to warriorhood by knowing everything without me explaining things to you."

"Do you think dad will be proud again?" Firepaw asked.

Tangleburr nodded. "Brokenstar is always proud of you. No matter what expression lies on his face, there's proudness in his eyes when he looks at his son." Firepaw purred brightly. It was always nice to hear his father was proud of him.

Firepaw stepped towards the fresh kill pile. "Can we go practice fighting soon?" he asked, placing down the blackbird. Tangleburr gave him an uncertain look. Would Brokenstar like that? To have Firepaw practicing his battle skills?

She looked at the apprentice and sighed, "I don't think so. We need to wait until your a little older than seven moons, Firepaw. We don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay," Firepaw sighed.

They left camp again, this time Firepaw didn't think he wanted to learn more about hunting. His claws were begging to be unleashed and used in a more fighting way than hunting. Tangleburr wanted him to wait until he was older. But how much older? Eight moons? Ten moons? If this went any further than maybe he wouldn't know how to fight to protect his Clan in time for his warrior ceremony. He wanted to know how to fight but Tangleburr wanted to wait. Maybe Brokenstar would teach him? But would that just get Tangleburr in trouble with him? One mistake and Tangleburr would no longer be his mentor and he liked her. She was a good mentor for sure! Yet, he also wanted to fight.

Tangleburr wasn't watching Firepaw as she spoke. If she had done so then she would've noticed the apprentice sniffing out a new scent of prey and stalking it like his life depended on it. When she did notice, however, she found Firepaw burying the prey.

"When did you catch that?" She asked, looked down at him. Firepaw knew the look. The disappointed look on her face when he was listening to her.

"I caught it when... you were talking. It was too close, and we need prey don't we?" Firepaw said back. Tangleburr's expression didn't change.

"You should've been listening." She sternly said.

"Sorry, Tangleburr." Firepaw dipped his head. Inside, he wasn't feeling sorry. He got them more prey! How could she be mad at him for that?

"'Sorry' isn't not good enough, Firepaw." Tangleburr growled, flicking her tail. "Maybe I should hold off on your fighting skill unit more than I planned."

Firepaw's mouth hung open as his mentor padded away. He couldn't stop himself before blurting out, "Dad won't be happy when I tell him about that!" His mentor stopped and gazed at him. Her gaze hardening.

"Tche. Tell him and you won't like what I do." Tangleburr noticed her mistake a bit late before realized Firepaw sprung off towards ShadowClan camp to find his father. In a second tops, she sprung after him as well. "Firepaw! Hold on!"

His father would be mad. He would change his mentor. At this rate, Firepaw didn't care at this moment. He was done. He wanted to let Brokenstar know Tangleburr threatened him like a bad guy. Like an evil, enemy, cat of ShadowClan.

Brokenstar was going to know.

 ** _**Heart Within The Broken**_**

Tangleburr had been in the camp for a minute when Brokenstar angrily padded to her.

"Tangleburr, we need to speak." Brokenstar growled. Firepaw was seen behind him with Barkpaw, Oakpaw, and Lightpaw, all four didn't look happy.

"Brokenstar." Tangleburr nervously mumbled. "I assure you it was a mistake. An honest mistake. I lost my temper and..."

"An honest mistake?" Brokenstar yowled. "You call threatening my son, an honest mistake? No! That is not honest mistake! A huge mistake. Now come!"

Tangleburr hung her head lowly. "Yes, Brokenstar. Right away, Brokenstar." She followed him into his den, stole one look at Firepaw and decided, he was just like his father. Cruel, tyrant, and everything that follows those words.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

When Tangleburr returned from Brokenstar's den, Firepaw could tell she was no longer his mentor, which made him mentor less. Brokenstar appeared moments later and called for another Clan meeting. They call crowded around the clearing.

"Cats of ShadowClan," Brokenstar began his speech to his Clan. "Today, while training, Tangleburr had made a grave mistake into threatening young Firepaw. Saying if he told me something, he would not like what she would do." A whisper broke out and Tangleburr dipped her head in embarrassment. "For this, Firepaw is no longer Tangleburr's apprentice but Deerfoot's."

Firepaw's head shot up and he looked. Deerfoot was a pale gray tabby with brown legs, a white underbelly, and yellow eyes. He was Tangleburr and Runningnose's brother. Brokenstar's foster brother. He thought it was odd Brokenstar was trying to give his foster siblings chances at being a mentor.

Deerfoot moved to stand in the clearing and Firepaw did too, touching noses with him. "Don't mind, Tangleburr." He whispered softly. "I'll do my best."

"Okay," Firepaw nodded. He wasn't sure.

When the ceremony was over, Firepaw moved to greet Deerfoot once more when he was done speaking with his sister. A part of Firepaw thought it was out of anger because Tangleburr stomped away angrily before Brokenstar growled before moving to Blackfoot once more.

"Can we try battle practice?" Firepaw asked, uncertain.

Deerfoot looked surprise. "You think you can handle that? You're only seven moons."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Deerfoot looked uncertain. His sister lost Firepaw because of a threat. He was given Firepaw as his second chance to prove to Brokenstar he wasn't bad. Firepaw looked like he wanted to badly try it. Would Firepaw get hurt? Ooh, Deerfoot shuddered. He didn't want to deal with an angry Brokenstar like Tangleburr had done so. However, Firepaw looked very certain he could handle this type of thing. What could it do to at least try it out?

He looked back down at Firepaw before purring lightly. He licked Firepaw's ear with affection before giving in to him.

"Alright, we'll do some battle training." Deerfoot gave him and Firepaw purred loudly. "But, if you get hurt, you tell Brokenstar it was your idea and you don't want another mentor switch."

"Promise." Firepaw nodded.


	10. Arc 2: Choice

The following evening, Brokenstar saw Firepaw and Deerfoot came back into the camp. Firepaw looked aching and Deerfoot laughed at his comment, the two looked like they were good friends already. It sadden him to think Tangleburr couldn't train his son.

"Brokenstar, may I speak to you?" Yellowfang said.

Once they were seated in his den, he told her to speak up what she needed to say. Yellowfang had went on saying how Firepaw had done his first battle practice with Deerfoot under his request. Firepaw had came to her to tell her the news he was excited about. Deerfoot had promised to keep him safe from harm when it came to practicing battle skills. Brokenstar was happy to know that.

"That is good. Deerfoot is already showing to be a better mentor than Tangleburr." Brokenstar nodded after a while.

"Deerfoot is unsure if he should go on with the battle training. Firepaw is seven moons, he claims he can handle it. But his mentor is shifting on his paws at the thought. He's considering what happened to Tangleburr and doesn't want to lose his first apprentice. Whatever mistake he may make, you must keep him as Firepaw's mentor! He's enjoying the time with him! They're friends."

Brokenstar looked away as his mind thought about Yellowfang's words. "I see." He muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, Yellowfang heard him perfectly clear. She moved closer. "Brokenstar, Deerfoot is enjoying his mentor ship. If you watched them more closely, you'd see how much Firepaw likes him. He's Firepaw's uncle. Maybe not by blood, but by heart."

"I... I will that into thought." Brokenstar admitted.

"Keep your word." Yellowfang said. A look appeared on Brokenstar's face. Yellowfang shook her head and placed a paw on his own paw. He didn't pull away.

Brokenstar sighed. "I don't know anymore." He confessed. "Everyone says I'm changing so much because of Firepaw's place. Am I changing, Yellowfang? Am I really changing into a different cat?"

"Your entire personality has had a switch in it. But you have decided if you really have a switch in your actions."

Brokenstar didn't expect an honest answer from her. He had set her up for all those murders he did and she stuck around because of her stubbornness. He was glad he didn't exile her because how he could have known how to deal with Firepaw's kithood? How would he deal with his apprentice hood without Yellowfang? Everything came down to her. "I... Thank you, Yellowfang. I don't know what decided on if the change is good or bad."

Yellowfang was feeling sorry for her son. He was trying his hardest to father Firepaw. He couldn't keep his eyes on his son anymore because Deerfoot was mentoring him. It was like Deerfoot was becoming Firepaw's new father. Brokenstar didn't like it. He wanted to be only tom in Firepaw's life that he saw as his father. Deerfoot couldn't be seen as Firepaw's new father! He closed his eyes when he left Yellowfang's tail on his backside. Don't lose his cool. He couldn't switch Firepaw's mentor again. No. Firepaw liked Deerfoot.

"Everything is falling into place, Brokenstar." Yellowfang said slowly, she gave him a lick on his ear and Brokenstar felt like a kit with his mother.

Brokenstar lifted his head to her. "What do you mean?"

The prophecy I gave you said you would care and raise for Firepaw. You are going that. Firepaw, however, is not thinking Deerfoot is like his new father. The only tom he sees as his father is you, Brokenstar. Everything is falling into place because his training his making him a reasonable, good, warrior for us. It will save us. You will see it all come into place soon enough."

He stared at her. "You think so? He's having so much fun with Deerfoot though..."

"Yes." She said, happy for him that he was worried about Firepaw seeing Deerfoot as his father. "He only sees you as his father."

Brokenstar didn't really say anything. He was taking in everything she said. He knew Deerfoot wouldn't replace him as Firepaw's father. That was the thing he worried most. Someone else coming along and taking his place. He sighed heavily. Thank StarClan. But the mainly thing was; why was Deerfoot allowing Firepaw at seven moons to try out battle skills?

"Did... did you say Deerfoot was allowing the battle skill unit?" Brokenstar asked eventually. Yellowfang nodded. "He better watch it. He's only seven moons." He sighed.

Yellowfang chuckled. "Don't worry. He'll be keeping his eyes on Firepaw when they're out on their training sessions."

"Oh, he so better." Brokenstar mumbled under his breath.

Yellowfang gave another chuckle before padding her way to the den's entrance. She gave Brokenstar a smile before going back outside. The leader sighed. His mind raced about the question at paw. Did he really change for the better? Or for the worse? His Clanmates could say their thoughts. But it was his final word that made everything stick.

It was his call if this change was good.

He padded out of his den and noticed Firepaw speaking with Deerfoot and his friends along with their mentors. He looked happy. His heart tightended. Firepaw was old enough to sleep with the other apprentices. He sighed before padding towards them.

"Firepaw." He called.

Firepaw looked at him. "Dad!" He nuzzled him. "What are you doing?"

"I think it's high time you sleep in the Apprentice Den. What do you think?" asked Brokenstar, going down to Firepaw's level.

"You mean it?"

"Of course." Brokenstar nodded.

Firepaw purred. "Awesome! Oakpaw! Barkpaw! Lightpaw! Is there an extra nest in the Apprentice Den?" He asked his friend as they raced off to make a nest for their friend.

The three mentors looked at Brokenstar. Deerfoot spoke first. "Are you sure he can sleep in the Apprentice Den? You always liked having him within your sight at night at all times. This would mean it cannot happen."

"I'm sure." Brokenstar sighed before moving away. "Train him right, Deerfoot." He mumbled under his breath.


	11. Arc 2: Tiger and Broken's Fight

Improbably, it only takes Tigerclaw a few moments at the gathering to come to a decision. This unusual bout of decisiveness that does not go without comments from his followers.

"I just know Brokenstar is becoming too soft," he tells them as they head to the Fourtrees. His candour is equally surprising-no appeals to their plan of attack to gain leadership.

Longtail is all screech and unsure in his reply. "Tigerclaw, we could be on the brink of the Dark Forest for this plan of ours," he intones, his mouth twisted in an expression that is half sneer and half gawking in surprise. He is unable to fathom why Tigerclaw would say such a thing about their partner in crime within ShadowClan but continues all the same. "Why would Brokenstar go soft right now?"

Darkstripe is more supportive, his eyes harden as his tail lands on Longtail's shoulder. "Longtail, you can't understand why?" He says, impassioned. "Brokenstar has a kit to care of and the kit-Firepaw-is making him go kittypet soft on us."

"The kit can wait. Our plan may not," He finishes in a low meaningful tone that was wasted on Longtail. He was channeling his best support and his old apprentice is unmoved.

Longtail scoffs. "A untrue statement." He says, sounding bored.

To Tigerclaw he says, "If you think that Brokenstar"-his words drip with derision here-"has gone soft because of a kit then maybe you should see how he really acts. The Brokenstar we know is a murderer, a tyrant, and very unfair leader to everyone but us."

Darkstripe, too, is nodding. Somewhat. He is cynical, but he doesn't antagonize the way Longtail is. "You know if I had an in with a kit, I'd be considering giving it away," he says, joking a bit. But then he comes serious, unexpectedly taking the middle ground and speaking as the voice of reason. "But Longtail's right-if Brokenstar is going soft we should at least see how he acts. You gotta be sure or you could end up regretting it later. Brokenstar could end the alliance we have with him."

"This is important too," Tigerclaw answers in an decisive tone. "If we don't see it-if I let this unacceptable choice of his pass by-I'll regret not helping him go back to his old self."

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Decision made, Tigerclaw gazes at Brokenstar throughout the gathering and watches him go on his business when it's his turn. He is speaking with pride when he mentions of Firepaw's new mentor. Tangleburr threatened him and Brokenstar growled at her name, softening at Deerfoot's name.

"Brokenstar, may we speak?" he says, it's after the gathering and Brokenstar gazes at him.

Brokenstar is thinking about his answer before nodding his head. He tells his Clan to go on as he wants to hunt for a moment. Firepaw offers to go with him but his father chuckles sweetly and says he needs his rest for training.

They're alone once more.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

It takes not even three minutes and five seconds for their talk to become a fight.

Things begin well enough. But both are aware of the unspoken strangeness of the plan on their own, but they fight anyway. Without the meetings at the border on a daily base like before, they have nothing but angry words to say.

It's doesn't take long for the plan to crack with the fight.

The fight starts when Tigerclaw mentions how soft Brokenstar has gotten with Firepaw around, it lingers and festers until Brokenstar has enough. It starts over some trivial, innocuous part of the plan that would have been ignored if things weren't strained from Firepaw's arrival as a kit. Neither of them would ever remembered what had instigated the fight. Only how it ended.

"You have no idea what he's doing to you," Tigerclaw caws loudly, words escaping before he has the sense to take them back.

Brokenstar's eyes are blazing with heat, his mouth a thin line of disapproval. "I didn't ask your opinion on my son," he retorts. "I would have waited until he was so clueless about what I am doing. I didn't ask you to tell me what you think of him."

But Tigerclaw isn't having any of it. "I did tell you for you!" He says, repeating the sentiment for gently this time. "Does that not mean anything for you?"

Brokenstar is unmoved, or at least, unmoved in the direction he wanted. Instead of realization or sympathy, it only spurs his anger.

"Am I suppose to tell you something?" he asks sarcastically. "Would you like me to shower you with the praise and love you never got from your father?"

A very low blow, but it is precise. Tigerclaw flinches and steps back.

"I didn't ask you for your thoughts on him," he says again, sounding pained. "This isn't what I wanted-it wasn't my choice."

"StarClan chose this," he says, pain turning to anger. His next words are scathing. "StarClan basically gave me the duty to raise him, for what? So our plan to fail and fall without us noticing, so you could sit around being miserable about what you're missing and make me feel like I have to abandon the kit I found to raise?"

"This meeting is done," he says.

And after three minutes and five seconds, the plan almost comes to a halt.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

After twenty minutes, Brokenstar returns to camp.

It is a combination of anger from Tigerclaw and Brokenstar's boorish nature from it.

It is fortuitous.

Blackfoot and Clawface are about to go to ThunderClan to see what had happened.

The face Brokenstar was making was only about five seconds away from snapping at anyone who dared to speak with him at the moment.

And so in the following morning when the apprentices and mentors are out training away, Brokenstar is all but looking happy like he was to be when the morning came. Blackfoot and Clawface only understood because they had seen Tigerclaw ask Brokenstar to talk. They know it is his fault for Brokenstar's foul mood.

Yellowfang goes immediately to her son, sitting down and whispering comforting words to set in. He's angered at Tigerclaw, but even he can admit that there was a change in his actions and personality gained from raising Firepaw. All of ShadowClan saw the change for the better and each Clan began liking the new Brokenstar. He was more considerate to them and got along fine with Crookedstar. He would spend the rest of his days within ShadowClan trying to get past the anger.

And yet, despite Yellowfang's comforting words he still feels unsettled. He goes through everything Tigerclaw said which made his blood boil up to the highest peak it once sat it. It all came from his words fired at Firepaw, his son, and Brokenstar took offense. How could he not? The tom was only eight moons.

"Everything will be fine," Yellowfang says whispering still. She keeps on trying to make his blood go back down to calm and happy.

Brokenstar, who hadn't raised his head the whole time to look at her, finally does. "How can you be so sure? He claimed Firepaw is messing with my mind."

Yellowfang purrs gently. "He isn't messing your mind. He's bringing you happiness and nothing but happiness."

"I hope so." Brokenstar sighs. "Tigerclaw will claim different."

"It just takes time to see it," Yellowfang ignores the statement about Tigerclaw.

Brokenstar doesn't say anything else, his eyes landed on the camp entrance. The sunrise patrol comes back and he sees Deerfoot and Firepaw with them. There's also Cinderfur, Barkpaw, Lightpaw, Nutwhisker, Oakpaw, Wetfoot too. They must taken them out as a group to do it. His heart settles and his anger vanishes at the sight of his son. "Great StarClan, I am different," he whispers, perhaps sounding more sad for himself than anything else.

Yellowfang notices. "Change is a good thing, there is always the bad within too, but the good rules them all out."

"I'm going to talk with him," he says, changing the subject. A broad smile replaces the grim, slightly murderous look he had when he spoke of Tigerclaw. "There is no way I will allow Tigerclaw to take over my mind simply because I have a kit that is making what he wants harder to get."

Yellowfang stares in confusion before leaving it be, but with a gentle purr she takes her leave back to the Medicine Cat den to help out Runningnose.


	12. Arc 2: Echoing Words

"Firepaw! You need to twist or you'll fall flat on your face." Deerfoot meowed. After Brokenstar had calmed down, a few days after, Deerfoot had returned to train Firepaw with the battle skills when Brokenstar allowed him too. He was happy too. Unlike most, Deerfoot understood that Firepaw could calm down his leader, and helped him move on from whatever made him angry. He woke Firepaw early at dawn this morning for this, then he would work him until it was sunhigh, then they would go hunting.

"I did!" Firepaw snapped.

"I didn't see it happen!" Deerfoot growled. "Try again on Lightpaw."

So Firepaw did. He reared up on his hind legs and twisted around to strike on Lightpaw's back. The older apprentice took one look before jumping to the side and Firepaw fell to the ground. Not on his face this time, he managed to catch himself.

"I twisted!" Firepaw growled, getting mad. "Yet I still ended up falling down! Why can't I get this?"

Deerfoot sighed. "Not everyone gets it. Lightpaw was quick to move. You'll need to prepare when your enemy moves. We will work on this move for a while until you can get this right. Lightpaw, try it on Firepaw. No claws!" He snapped at the last part at Nutwhisker's apprentice.

Lightpaw felt the fur on his back bristle up. "I didn't mean too! It was one time and I served for it! I'm lucky Brokenstar loosen those rules. I could've gone back to the nursery."

"Yes, you are lucky he loosed up. But I can still punish you as I see fit as your mentor," Nutwhisker scoffed. "I swear Barkpaw almost got a scar from that session and Firepaw held a sore paw for days. Aren't we lucky Yellowfang stuck up for us, Deerfoot?"

"Yes, very." Deerfoot agreed. "Now, Lightpaw do the move."

"I swear I'm going to tell Dawncloud about this," Lightpaw replied in a low voice. "Watch out!" He warned Firepaw before leaping into action, leaving Firepaw no choice but to defend himself.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

 _"You're going too soft! Kittypet soft!"_ Tigerclaw's words echoed. He closed his eyes and growled lowly at the memory.

 _"If I were you-I'd just abandon the kit and tell him there is no use for him! That I only fathered him out of pity! That he'll never a warrior of my Clan! How could you so easily take him in and not think about his origins? Did you even once think about that?"_ The next set of words made his claws unleashed and he dug them into the ground very hard. He began clawing at the dirt ground. Ignoring all those looks from his Clanmates. He was just about done with everything Tigerclaw was suggesting from this! He didn't know what it meant to be a father!

 _"If this plan is to work then you need to quite being a father!_ " Tigerclaw had yelled. _No_ , Brokenstar thought. _He doesn't know anything about being a father. He doesn't know what Firepaw means to me! To Yellowfang! To all of ShadowClan! How could he tell me to abandon him?_

The gray she-cat came out of the den to see her son growling and clawing up the ground. She knew for sure if Firepaw saw his father he'd be confused.

"Brokenstar, calm down." She asked when she sat down next to him. Her gaze passed over her son. "Whatever he told you-forget it!" Brokenstar's orange eyes opened once more.

Brokenstar shook his head. "The words are still fresh. The hit deep. I gave him a piece of his own medicine by saying something about his father." he explained. Yellowfang gave him a look.

"Brokenstar," she meowed, her voice suddenly more harsh. "We all know of Pinestar and his cowardliness but was it really needed to shot the fact he's the son of Pinestar?"

"He offended me. I simply offended him back." Brokenstar stated. "I know I shouldn't have! I was angry! Tell me you would've done something different!" She said nothing. "Exactly! You would've done the same. I don't think when I'm mad."

"You can tell. Good." Yellowfang purred. "Do you regret it?"

Brokenstar shifted. "A bit."

"The rest will follow soon then." Yellowfang chuckled. "Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so. How could I even remotely forget about Tigerclaw's words about me? He spoke to me after the gathering and suddenly decides I'm going soft! I know I'm changing, but when he tells me to abandon Firepaw? Not happening." Brokenstar hissed out. His orange eyes slide over to Yellowfang. "How could I forget those words?"

Yellowfang shook her head slightly and sighed. "Look, Brokenstar, I know it's hard. But it'll vanish from your mind."

The leader went quiet before watching his medicine cat get up and padding over to the nursery. Brokenstar sighed heavily before hanging his head low before getting up and moving to his den. The meeting today could wait and he summoned his deputy to his den.

When Blackfoot came in, all he saw was Brokenstar's angered eyes.

"Tell Tigerclaw the meeting today will not take place." Brokenstar said without expression. It was cold and dead. "Not after the little meeting after the gathering."

"Yes, Brokenstar," Blackfoot dipped his head before slipping out. He went over to Clawface. "Hey, Clawface! Let's go teach Tigerclaw a piece of our mind, shall we?"

Clawface chuckled darkly and unleashed his claws. "Oh, with pleasure my friend!"

The two of them disappeared from camp.


	13. Arc 2: Ambush

_At the border..._

"I expected Brokenstar." Tigerclaw spat out when he saw Clawface and Blackfoot making their way towards him. The big white deputy with the black paws didn't say anything in return nor did his scrawny, battle-scared, brown tom friend. "Answer me! Where is Brokenstar?" He spat out, but still nothing came.

Eventually, Blackfoot answered with his voice deeply low and added a certain warning growl to it. The ThunderClan cat was shocked but he didn't show it. "Brokenstar is not coming." Blackfoot growled, flicking his tail. Clawface remained silent. "He has called off the meeting."

"From a certain meeting after a certain, peaceful, meeting between Clans." Clawface added, harshly to remind the dark brown warrior of the fight.

Tigerclaw kept a low, snarky, response coming from this throat. Oh, did Brokenstar still not have gotten over the truth? He was just trying to help his dearest friend out by telling him he needed to keep his head clear when it came to Firepaw! The young kit was messing up his life by this softness. Possible the rest of ShadowClan too because of Clawface and Blackfoot's snarky responses. Surely one warrior could've handled the news of telling him?

...Why was Clawface with Blackfoot anyways?

"Wait..." Tigerclaw trailed off, gazing at Clawface. He was trying to figure out why the second warrior was needed for this. "Clawface, why have you joined Blackfoot in telling me this? Blackfoot could've handled this by himself."

Clawface chuckled his dark laugh and his fiery yellow eyes hardened and narrowed. He lowered his head threateningly. His claws unleashed as well. "You made Brokenstar mad. You told him Firepaw was a mistake to take in." He stepped forward and Blackfoot unleashed his own claws. "What a mistake you've made!" He circled the bigger tom.

"What are you two thinking of doing?" Tigerclaw hissed out, lowering his head and going into a battle stance. "Have you two forgotten we're allies? That have a plan to rule the forest?"

"Not so much as allies when you tell Brokenstar to abandon Firepaw!" Clawface yowled before he hurled himself onto the dark brown tabby. Blinded by such fury, Clawface dug his teeth into the tabby's neck, digging his claws deep into the fur.

Tigerclaw allowed a yowl of pain to escape from his throat as Blackfoot joined into the ambush of his former ally of ThunderClan. He managed to twist and sink his teeth into another patch of fur into his ally. Tigerclaw hissed loudly before twisting, trying to get the two ShadowClan warriors off of him.

As much as Tigerclaw tried, the two warriors held a death grip on him. Their teeth kept sinking into his fur at very moment they could get. He was losing his energy. "Get.. off... of... me!" He yowled, twisting and turning until he finally fell down.

Blackfoot jumped off as well as Clawface. He gave a nod to his friend before watching Clawface striking up his paw before slamming it down onto Tigerclaw's head, giving a few swipes with each paw before backing off.

Tigerclaw had blood pouring now. The bites were bleeding, the wounds were almost fetal to him, possibly not even. "Is... is this how you treat an ally?" He asked, breathless.

"The meetings between you and Brokenstar are no longer taking place." Blackfoot ignored his question.

"Until he moves passed your threat." Clawface added.

The two didn't speak once more and they left.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Tigerclaw limped back to ThunderClan's camp. He barely made it half way before he collapsed from the attack. How could they do this? Did Brokenstar order them to do this? How could ShadowClan do this to their ally? He said they were his friends! He barely saw Darkstripe and Longtail running towards him, helping him up and allowing him to lean on them.

They lead him to a quiet area which the patrol didn't come too. Darkstripe looked over his friend and Longtail shifted awkwardly, keeping his eyes on the territory, he barely seemed to know no one would be coming towards them until Darkstripe called him over.

"What happened?" Darkstripe asked, voice rushed.

Tigerclaw gasped for air. "Blackfoot and Clawface. They came to tell me Brokenstar cancelled the meetings until he gets over the fight. They attacked me."

"Attacked?" Longtail echoed surprised. "I think they did more. You looked like they almost killed you. We need to get Spottedleaf. To get you back to camp."

"No!" Tigerclaw growled before wincing. "Clawface got my throat. I know Spottedleaf should check that out. But everything hurts too much. I sound like a whining kit and I hate it."

Darkstripe rolled his eyes. "Too bad. We're going back to camp, and you'll need to find some way to tell Bluestar that ShadowClan cats attacked and you bravely fought them."

"They did this to their ally!" Tigerclaw said. "How could they?"

Longtail sighed. "I don't think their our ally anymore. This might be Brokenstar's way of saying it's over. The plan is on halt."

"Not happening." Darkstripe added. "It's over."

"No!" Tigerclaw hissed, limping up before limping away. His two friends rushed so he could lean on them while they walked. "This is not over."

"What are you going to do?" Darkstripe asked. His eyes narrowed.

Tigerclaw gazed at him as they neared the camp entrance. "Going to do what I should've done! Brokenstar is soft. Too soft for everyone. It's better if the problem is gone." Longtail's eyes widen as he realized what he was going to do.

"No!" Longtail shook his head. "You're going to... **_kill_** Firepaw? Brokenstar will murder you!"

"He'll send his entire Clan after you." Darkstripe added. "It's a death ambushed. Anyone with a brain-knows this."

Tigerclaw shook his head. "It's time it's ended."

He didn't say anything when the ThunderClan cats saw him. He didn't speak when Spottedleaf treated his wounds nor did he speak when Bluestar rushed over and asked him what exactly happened and if he was alright. He only nodded.

Spottedleaf had only said he was too much in shock to speak. Bluestar nodded before mumbling how she wished Tigerclaw a good recovery. She missed Longtail and Darkstripe's nervous looks on their faces as did everyone else as they were too focused on their warrior's appearance at the moment.

 _I WILL free you!_ Tigerclaw promised himself. _As your friend and ally!_


	14. Arc 2: Attack Of The Patrols

_I WILL free you! Tigerclaw promised himself. As your friend and ally!_

It took them only a few days to grab a round of warriors to help get back at ShadowClan for what they did to Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw as the lead patrol leader. On the patrol was Whitestorm, Longtail, Darkstripe, Redtail, and Ravenpaw(under Tigerclaw's orders). They waited until Firepaw was known to be out on an patrol with his mentor from Darkstripe's eyes and when he knew, Tigerclaw lead his patrol out towards the Thunderpath.

It only took a moment before Cinderfur noticed them and yowled to his patrol about him. About the ThunderClan cats at their border. In a moment Tigerclaw's eyes flashed at Clawface and Blackfoot. He could see only three apprentices. Lightpaw, Barkpaw, and finally Firepaw. His main target. The warriors along them was Cinderfur, Blackfoot, Clawface, Nutwhisker, and Deerfoot. Tigerclaw flicked his tail. He lowered his head.

"Hello." Tigerclaw hissed out. "Missed me?"

"I thought we dealt with you!" Clawface spat out, unleashing his claws. "What are you doing back on ShadowClan's territory, Tigerclaw?"

"Why have you brought a patrol?" Blackfoot questioned. "Is this our territory, Tigerclaw. You and your patrol leaves now." His voice rose as Barkpaw and his mentor slipped away. Possibly going to get Brokenstar about the whole ordeal.

Nutwhisker took a step. "Whatever happened between you, Clawface, and the deputy can be addressed calmly. There is no need for fights." He stood over Lightpaw protectively. Lightpaw watched as Deerfoot did the same for Firepaw. "Leave now."

"You and your warriors attacked Tigerclaw!" Redtail hissed. "That does not go unnoticed."

"Did you speak this over with Bluestar?" Deerfoot asked eventually. "Surely she would want this to be handle more gently."

"It doesn't matter what she wants!" Tigerclaw roared out loudly, making Firepaw wince. "Your Clanmates attacked me! It was outnumbered for me. Two against one?"

Clawface rolled his eyes. "Come on! What happened to the brave warrior that fought us? That one died when you got beaten by two ShadowClan warriors? Oh!" He began mocking the ThunderClan cats. "I see. ThunderClan cats can't handle getting beat up? Do you want me to go get Bluestar and tell her her warriors are whiny for getting beat in a fight? Huh?"

"You'll regret that." Whitestorm calmly said. "But we should talk this over with Bluestar. She'll bring it up in the gathering. Perhaps Brokenstar doesn't know of this."

"Of course he doesn't!" Blackfoot snapped. "He wouldn't allow us to do it! We did it on our own!" He flicked his tail to Clawface. "You got what you deserved for threatening Brokenstar and his son."

Firepaw went still and whispered out, "What?"

"For good case!" Tigerclaw defended himself.

His patrol stiffened. "What?" Whitestorm asked. "Tigerclaw, what is he talking about? You threatened Brokenstar and his son? When? What did you even say to Brokenstar?"

"What I had to!" Tigerclaw snarled. "Now! Attack!" He jumped towards Clawface.

In that moment of Firepaw and Lightpaw's lives; their first battle happened before them.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Brokenstar was speaking with Yellowfang when Cinderfur and Barkpaw came rushing into camp yelling ThunderClan cats at the border. He froze up at the news and asked who it was. When he heard Tigerclaw's name he rushed out, yelling to the rest of his Clan not to follow. The two cats looked before following. Yellowfang quickly behind them.

"What do they want?" Brokenstar growled to Cinderfur, the warrior was at his side while running. "What did we do this time?" He didn't remember anything.

Cinderfur took a moment. "Clawface said something about 'dealing' with him before. I don't know what he did though."

"Oooh no." Brokenstar moaned in disbelief. "Do not let me be right about this."

"Stop stalling!" Yellowfang's voice surprised them all. "Think about the border! If he brought who I think, then we might lose a few warriors."

Brokenstar frowned. "Who are you thinking about?"

"First name that comes to mind? Darkstripe. His closest ally in ThunderClan."

Cinderfur nodded. "He brought him and Longtail."

"Run harder! Faster!" Brokenstar ordered before putting all his strength into his sprint.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

At the exact moment they arrived, Brokenstar saw his patrol in a battle with the ThunderClan patrol on his border! His territory! He could be mad at them for later. He could save his anger for Clawface and Blackfoot's mistake later. All he wanted was this to stop.

"They're already fighting!" Barkpaw yelped. "What do we do?"

"Fight!" Cinderfur replied. "The only thing to keep our territory is to fight! Let's go!" The two sprang off to join in. Barkpaw racing towards his brother to help the bigger white tom he decided to take on. Despite the tom's unsure thoughts on this fight.

Yellowfang breathed heavily as she noticed her son wasn't moving. His eyes were watching the fight. What was he doing? Then it clicked. Ah, yes, he was waiting for Tigerclaw to notice him. Brokenstar began getting closer and closer until he sat down on a rock. Yellowfang hid herself until she noticed Tigerclaw becoming dangerously close to young Firepaw.

Her breath hitched. No way in StarClan could Firepaw take on Tigerclaw. Did Brokenstar see this? He did want his son to try for himself? To impress him once again? What was going to happen? Yellowfang could not take it anymore.

She yelled.

"Brokenstar!" She got his attention. No other cat heard her. "Firepaw is in danger!" His eyes sparkled with worry and began looking for his son in the battle of cats. "Look for Tigerclaw! He's moving to him!"

In a moment, the leader jumped down and raced towards the tabby while Yellowfang jumped down in front of Firepaw. Hissing at him to leave the area before anything else happened. Firepaw stayed before noticing Redtail and Blackfoot in a battle. His eyes found Deerfoot with Longtail and he rushed over to him before leaping onto the tom of ThunderClan.

He dug his claws into the fur and bite down hard. Deerfoot laughed the best he could and he nodded before they attacked together.

Then, he heard his father's yowl and everything stopped. Everyone looked over to see Tigerclaw circling Brokenstar. The leader was up on his paws, had blood running down, as did Tigerclaw, but Brokenstar didn't move to attack.

"Dad..." Firepaw whimpered but Deerfoot held him back. "Do I have to watch?"

"No." Deerfoot shook his head. "Bury your head in my fur. That'll hide it."

Firepaw didn't know what to do.


	15. Arc 2: Tiger vs Broken

Firepaw was standing by Deerfoot as Tigerclaw went on circling. "Is Brokenstar okay?" he whispered, trying to keep his head in his mentor's fur.

Deerfoot kept his tail on Firepaw, blood rushing to his ears. "He's fine," he said. He watched nervously as Brokenstar did nothing but allow Tigerclaw to circle him.

"Are you sure?" the apprentice meowed. "Tigerclaw hasn't attacked yet?"

"No, not yet." Deerfoot explained. "Brokenstar isn't going to allow himself to be beaten by a simple warrior of ThunderClan. Even if they are friends."

Clawface scoffed in disgust. "Please, I don't think those two are friends after this attack on our patrol. Tigerclaw has gone too far to be named friends with Brokenstar. He gave up that honor."

The ginger apprentice allowed his head to come out from Deerfoot's fur and look at his father. He saw Tigerclaw ready to pounce on Brokenstar. The huge dark brown tabby tom had unusually long claws and Brokenstar didn't look worried about this at all. Brokenstar hadn't moved and Firepaw didn't see him glance at Blackfoot and Clawface from the corner of his eyes. But he did see the two moving quietly towards Tigerclaw. He began seeing how his father and enemy looked alike-only scars and Brokenstar's tail making the difference between them-it scared him.

"Brokenstar," Tigerclaw hissed out, stepping forward threateningly. "What's the matter? You too scared to even unleash those claws? Too afraid to show Firepaw what you once where? Huh? Are you?" Brokenstar still didn't speak. He breathed calmly before catching Firepaw's emerald eyes. His own sparkled with worry and Firepaw's worries eased. His father was okay-for now!

"This is over?" Brokenstar asked, Tigerclaw stopped at his tone. It was much too calm for his liking but what was making him so calm in this? "Is this over?" He repeated, not moving from his spot. Blackfoot and Clawface behind Tigerclaw's back fully.

Tigerclaw blinked. He shook his head after a whole few minutes. "No!" He yowled. "It's not over until you see how much that Dark Forest of a wimp son you've got poisoning your mind!" Brokenstar gave off a growl and flicked his tail. "What now? You getting mad? Show me you've got that fight in you still! Then it's over!"

The two cats behind him leaped off the ground and landed onto his back. Clawface sank his teeth, once again, into Tigerclaw's back while Blackfoot handled the claws marks, wounds, and everything else. Blood began oozing out of Tigerclaw and onto the ground as well onto Brokenstar's deputy and warrior. Firepaw realized, then, the tail flick was the signel for Blackfoot and Clawface to attack Tigerclaw. This was part of Brokenstar's plan to win this fight!

Tigerclaw rolled and twisted, trying to get them off, but the two held on tight. They moved towards the Thunderpath when a monster rolled around and stopped so suddenly and quickly as they watched the three cats moved into ThunderClan's territory. Luckily the twolegs didn't get out and check things out, though Brokenstar was sure they'd do that, but they didn't. He didn't need to worry about losing his deputy and warrior.

Firepaw held his breath, waiting for the two to come back. They eventually did.

"He's back to ThunderClan." Clawface said with little emotion. The rest of the patrol sighed and wondered what they made them attack.

Blackfoot licked his paw once he was back across the Thunderpath. He had a few claw marks along his fur, but he shook them off as nearly nothing. "Everything is safe and sound. No cat got hurt? Firepaw? Are you okay?"

"Yes," Firepaw nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good," Clawface meowed. "I assume this will be mentioned at the gathering?"

Brokenstar sighed. "With no doubt."

"Let's go back to camp." Cinderfur said.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Firepaw was the last one to come back into camp, he hung his head. He had a massive feeling this was his whole fault. Cinderfur, Barkpaw, and Lightpaw were being treated by Runningnose and Yellowfang considering how they got injuries from the patrol attack. But how could he sleep knowing his Clanmates were hurt because of him? He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling it was!

"Go and get some sleep, Firepaw. Everyone is tired, that battle was a tough one." Deerfoot said, and Firepaw looked up at him. "The mentors and I have decided to give the rest of the day off so you and the others may rest."

"Thanks." Firepaw said, running off towards the den.

Deerfoot looked pleased before going to join his sister and friends.

Oakpaw looked at Firepaw when he came into the den. He had watched from outside. "You're supposed to be training." He mewed. "Did Deerfoot tell you to have the day off?"

"Battle at the border. Me, Barkpaw, and Lightpaw get the rest of the day off for helping... they want us to rest." Firepaw explained before closing his eyes.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Brokenstar sighed when Blackfoot and Clawface finished telling him what they did to Tigerclaw the first time around. "So, you attacked him for threatening me and Firepaw?" He asked.

Clawface shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, Brokenstar. We're sorry, Brokenstar. We lost control."

"Yes, we did." Blackfoot agreed, dipping his head in embarrassment. Brokenstar only sighed while shaking his head.

Oooh, what _else_ could happen?

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Tigerclaw hissed when Spottedleaf placed some cobwebs on his wounds. She had scolded him like a little kit when he limped back into camp. Bluestar had heard everything from Whitestorm and Redtail, Ravenpaw was scared out of his mind and didn't want to train for a while. Thankfully, Spottedleaf had told him Tigerclaw couldn't train him until his wounds healed.

"Why did you attack them?" Spottedleaf asked Tigerclaw as she placed away herbs. "So, you were at the wrong place and the wrong time."

Tigerclaw growled. "I had my reasons, okay? I wanted payback and they won again! Brokenstar had Clawface and Blackfoot attack me without me noticing."

"ShadowClan is known before being mysterious, Tigerclaw. Brokenstar will have tricks up his fur no matter what comes his way. He's been quiet and friendly for moons. Why would you want to attack his Clan? Most of us are having a hard time believing it, but we know it's because Firepaw has his affects on him." Spottedleaf chuckled. "His son is doing him good."

"Oh, sure, doing him good," Tigerclaw growled. "What makes him able to change the tyrant Brokenstar?"

Spottedleaf rolled her eyes and couldn't answer with herbs in her mouth, she placed them down and her eyes landed on Tigerclaw.

"Ever since Firepaw had came to life, haven't you noticed how Brokenstar slowly began to be more and more kinder? More and more friendly? Wise? Everything Bluestar, Crookedstar, and Tallstar are to their Clans? ShadowClan is no longer feared because of him." Spottedleaf explained. "Firepaw had that possible."

"That doesn't mean anything." Tigerclaw sighed eventually.

Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes. "Isn't it? Tigerclaw, let this go. We aren't in any shape for battle. Including not with ShadowClan. Bluestar is working on trying to get on good terms with Brokenstar."

Tigerclaw didn't say anything else. Of course... why did he think he could do this? Could he even get close to Firepaw without Brokenstar knowing?


	16. Arc 2: Warrior Ceremony

For the remaining moons of his training, Firepaw woke up with a heavy heart and went off to train with Deerfoot. Oakpaw had became Oakfur, Barkpaw and Lightpaw had managed to become Barkfur and Lightwhisker. He didn't even stop to think about how unfair it was for him to remain an apprentice because it wasn't. He was younger and needed to train much more. Deerfoot had trained him harder then before. From sunrise 'till dusk. Firepaw wanted to be trained like that and Deerfoot(after a few attempts at convincing) did so. Today was his normal day at training. He didn't listen yesterday when they were out-by 'they' he meant himself-hunting for four pieces of prey.

It wasn't that he hated going off hunting by himself, the opposite, actually. Well, expect for the fact he was still an apprentice and that made him embarrassed considering his friends were warriors.

"Hello Firepaw," Deerfoot greeted him, an look of happiness on his face. "Excited for today? It'll be something to see!" However, normally, Firepaw was excited whenever he saw Deerfoot but he was becoming bored with the training already. Did every other apprentice feel like this? Did Lynxpaw and Harepaw feel this angry with their mentors? Firepaw doubted. Those two had been in the Apprentice Den for about two moons now.

The nod he gave his mentor clearly told Deerfoot was he was still tired out of his mind. Possibly didn't get much sleep from the reoccurring nightmares from the patrol attack a few moons back. Deerfoot knew it would be hard on him. An eight moon old apprentice fighting at the border? Firepaw barely knew any moves to keep his mind sharp. But he did good. Brokenstar had acknowledge that. Every warrior did and they were happy he tried.

As Firepaw walked towards the camp entrance, Deerfoot gave a small chuckle. So he wanted to get in some hunting time before the big event of the day? He flicked his tail happily before calling out to him to be back when he got his first catch. It surprised the apprentice but he slowly nodded before moving out of the camp.

Brokenstar padded up to him and sat down, he could read Deerfoot's expression. He knew the mentor wasn't sure if he was ready or not but deep down they all knew Firepaw was more than ready for this to happen. It was time. Yellowfang knew too once she sat down next to her son.

"Good morning, Deerfoot." Brokenstar greeted brightly. He could always tell Deerfoot was ready for this moment, but nervous.

"Good morning, Brokenstar, Yellowfang." Deerfoot said back, dipping his head.

"I hope you slept well." Yellowfang meowed to him, licking her paw knowing very well he had a hard time sleeping know this moment was to come.

"I slept fine," He answered. "So, Firepaw is out hunting. I told him to come back after one catch." Brokenstar nodded at the answer. Firepaw was a good hunter for ShadowClan along with Lightwhisker and Barkfur.

"That's good, making him stretch his legs and limbs before the big event." Yellowfang chuckled, setting down her paw from another lick. Brokenstar rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh, enough, Brokenstar. Admit, you're just as nervous for this day to have come as Deerfoot is."

"No! Just... never thought it would come so soon." Brokenstar defended himself with a slight chuckle to his words.

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes. Deerfoot had began to go through some thoughts in his mind about what could possible go with Firepaw's name. Brokenstar was shifted every few seconds though and it seemed like Yellowfang was the only one who wasn't nervous.

"Are you sure you're not nervous?" Yellowfang asked and looked at Brokenstar the most. The leader gave a slight gulp before nodding.

"Honestly, yes. I know I shouldn't be since this happens all the time with apprentices when they finish their training but, I can't help it."

"That means you care enough to be worried about him. You're worrying he won't like the name you've picked out for him." Yellowfang explained. "It will be okay."

Brokenstar's tail twitched, almost as if he wanted to say he was sorry for everything he blamed on her when it was his fault. "Thank you, Yellowfang. I'm sure he'll like his warrior name. I am certain."

"Just take deep breaths during the ceremony." Deerfoot said though he was saying more towards himself than Brokenstar.

"As will you."

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

The moment Firepaw walked back into camp with a bird in his mouth, he placed it down at the fresh kill pile before hearing his father yowl. Great. What this time? Did any more apprentices needed to become warriors without him? Now that he thought about, every cat looked excited for this ceremony. This Clan meeting. What was going on? Why was everyone being so happy all of a sudden anyways?

Underneath the excitement, Brokenstar looked nervous. Very nervous and Firepaw noticed this with ease. What was really going on? Did Blackfoot step down from being deputy? That wasn't good, Blackfoot was a good deputy!

"Cats of ShadowClan!" Brokenstar yowled, and everyone stopped chatting away. They were too lowly fore Firepaw to hear anyways. "We have a new warrior to make!" His father's eyes landed on himself. "Firepaw. Come."

Firepaw's heart speed up as he padded into the clearing, his father jumped down to be in front of him. His orange eyes sparkled with proudness and pride, something Firepaw always wanted to see in his father's eyes. Always.

"I, Brokenstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," Brokenstar began, "Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Firepaw gulped before answering, "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fireblaze. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Brokenstar meowed, placing his head on Fireblaze's head as his son licked his shoulder.

"Fireblaze! Fireblaze!" The Clan chimed out.

Brokenstar gazed at his son. "You'll be keeping vigil for tonight. No speaking at all."

Fireblaze dipped his head. "Yes, Brokenstar." He, then, whispered, "Thanks dad."

"Of course, son." Brokenstar licked Fireblaze's head lovingly before nudging him towards Yellowfang. "Go see her."

Fireblaze took off with a hurry and eager to speak with the cat he considered his grandmother. His heart was pounding.

He was finally a warrior of ShadowClan!

But, ooh, how he didn't know that came with a price which would come into play if _one_ mistake would be made. And that mistake was shifting into play at this very moment. Oh the irony...

 ** _-End of Arc 2-_**


	17. Arc 3: Worries

_**-Arc 3-**_

"Fireblaze, you can speak now. Grab something to eat and go into the warrior's den to get some rest." Those were the first words out of his mouth, the moment Deerfoot came out of the den early morning.

The vigil was done and over and Fireblaze alone was ready to sleep throughout the entire day now. Nothing had threatened to attack their camp, making his vigil so easy to get through. He wouldn't lie if he said he fall asleep for a minute or two. But he managed to stay awake for the rest of it.

"Thanks Deerfoot, I'm so ready for sleep."

Deerfoot could tell he was running straight for the Fresh Kill pile after saying those words. He picked out a blackbird. He knew exactly how long Fireblaze would sleep for after that vigil. A long time. He padded over to him.

"You know this is your first full day as a warrior." He smiled at him and hoped Fireblaze would nod and smile at those words. It had always been Fireblaze's dream as an apprentice. Every time he went to wake him up, he'd heard him mumble in his sleep about his warrior name. Firebreeze? Deerfoot thought that name would've fit in WindClan.

He didn't get a smile, he didn't even get a glance. Instead his gaze was focused on the prey he was eating, his eyes shined with hunger. Fireblaze was in his own head, most likely thinking of his needed sleep. It was funny how he didn't hear what Deerfoot had said.

Vigils could do that, funny enough, they did it all the time.

Fireblaze was getting more and more in his head now. During his vigil he had gotten into his own mind of a world where he was made a warrior more soon than how he was. However, his age-fourteen moons-was a good age for warriors. His friends were fifteen and sixteen moons now. He had caught up with them in the warrior rank. Now, he just needed an apprentice to be ahead of them/

He would get an apprentice and look at the jealous-like faces of Oakfur, Barkfur, and Lightwhisker.

And if his friends would get their apprentices after him and it would turn into a friendly race between them.

 _Of course_ , he thought angrily. _They wouldn't call it a friendly race_. If they ended up getting apprentices and wanted to see who got theirs into a warrior first, they wouldn't even call it a race. Everyone changed when they were warriors.

"Deerfoot?"

His voice broke Deerfoot's thoughts of his own. He was looking at Deerfoot, actually looking at him, and not at the good piece of prey in front of him. Deerfoot sighed in relief.

"Yes, Fireblaze?"

"Did... did you ever think you would get an apprentice? You never seemed like the mentoring type at all. I kept seeing you look away at those ceremonies as a kit."

Now that was strange.

Deerfoot rolled his eyes, playfully. "I might not have, but I always wanted one." He said.

His small voice startled him, but not as the words that went with it. "You were better than Tangleburr. She always strict and stern. You were more relaxed. What if I'm like her if I get an apprentice?" He looked away and down at the prey.

"What?"

Immediately he pulled Fireblaze away from the half eaten prey, ignoring the way Fireblaze tried to go back to his food, and stood in front of his old apprentice. He gave a full look of Fireblaze and then sighed heavily. No way he was concerned about being like Tangleburr!

He was.

"Deerfoot, why did you pull me away from my prey? We could've talked there!"

"I pulled you away because I'm shocked. Why are you worried you'll be like Tangleburr with an apprentice? You shouldn't be worried about that! You choose how you're like with apprentices."

"She... both of you rubbed off one me." Sigh. "I'm just worried that'll be bad if I get an apprentice! Can... can I go to sleep now?"

"Yes, go ahead." Deerfoot sighed heavily as he watched Fireblaze padded over to the warrior's den. "Don't worry about being a mentor so early." He mumbled under his breath before finishing off Fireblaze's prey for him.

"Deerfoot."

He looked behind him to see Brokenstar trailing up towards him, probably to talk about Fireblaze or the troubles with Tigerclaw and ThunderClan at the moment.

"Hello, Brokenstar. Do you need something from me? I already sent Fireblaze to sleep after he ate, he told me to finish up the prey he got." Brokenstar gave him a full look before shrugging it off. He sat down and looked up at the sky. Brokenstar was more easy to talk to nowadays.

Brokenstar knew he should be anger because he wanted to speak with Fireblaze, but he remembered how Fireblaze needed the rest very much from his vigil which forced him to stay up all night along.

"No, I wanted to talk with you. Yellowfang will be joining us in a moment." Brokenstar told him, waiting for his medicine cat.

A chat with both his leader and medicine cat? What was going on? Did he do something badly to need a talk with both of them? Or did they simply want to have a friendly chat with him? Maybe chat about Tigerclaw's deeds so far?

Something told him this would be an important talk.

"Am I late?" Yellowfang asked, sitting down.

"No. Just in time."

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Fireblaze woke up a few hours later, the camp was whispering with silent. He yawned and shook out his fur out before stretching out his limbs. He flicked his tail before padding out of the den, he moved to grab a drink before moving to find his friends. He stopped when he saw Barkfur with a she-cat of creamy white-and-brown with dark amber eyes.

Barkfur noticed him after a few moments before saying goodbye to the she-cat before moving to talk with his friend, head bumping him but Fireblaze just stared at him.

"Who was that, Barkfur?"

Barkfur didn't look at him for a long time before finally looking up at him. His eyes shined with worry and bite his lip.

"Her name was Creamtail." Barkfur smiled a little before purring at the thought of her. Fireblaze gave him a look before Barkfur shifted on his paws. Creamtail was probably someone who Fireblaze hadn't met formally yet.

"And... exactly what is the relationship between you and Creamtail?"

There it is.

"Mates." He said firm, his voice was almost jealous like, his eyes gave him a stern look.

"Mates?" Fireblaze gave him a look of confusion, eyebrows furrowed together over his emerald-green eyes. Barkfur shifted again. "Since when did you get a mate?"

"Creamtail had became a warrior with me and Lightwhisker," Fireblaze remembered that, "-and she got my eye. We began hanging out for a while, and I, uh, well... asked her to be my mate and I heard from a lot of warriors she liked me. I thought why not?"

"So," Fireblaze began in a condescending way, "-You thought to become mates with her... out of boredom?"

"That's one way of putting it." Barkfur gave him a nervous giggle. "She's beautiful, don't you see? She had a lot of toms like Littlecloud and Oakfur after her. But she had eyes for me. Littlecloud backed off of her because he didn't think she'd be happy with him, and Oakfur might still like her, but uh.. she's made it clear she didn't like him."

Fireblaze just stared at him.

 ** _**Heart Within The Broken**_**

Fireblaze was padding away from his friend as he went back to Creamtail, he was heading towards Yellowfang to speak with her. Barkfur had no idea had weird it was to be mates with a she-cat out of pure boredom. What if Creamtail found out anyways?

He spoke out when he saw Yellowfang. "Yellowfang, do you have a moment, I want to speak with you. It's about Barkfur."

Yellowfang blinked and turned to her grandson. What about Barkfur needed talking about? The warrior was healthy.

"What about him?" She asked, sitting down, her tail wrapping around her paws. "As far as I know, Barkfur is perfectly healthy and carries so such illness unless you've noticed something off with him and wish for me to look at him."

Fireblaze shook his head. No. Nothing was like that when it came to Barkfur.

"Yellowfang... is... is it right to take a mate out of boredom? Because Barkfur took Creamtail as a mate out of boredom!"

"Oh," She spoke again. "I can't say I know for sure, but some cats do it."

Fireblaze bite his lip again and looked down at the ground. It didn't feel right to know his friend had taken a mate out of boredom like that!

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Twenty-five minutes in, and Brokenstar coughed loudly. His tail flicked. He had the cough all day along and Yellowfang saw signs of greencough coming in. He sighed. This would be what? His eighth life gone if he died from it? Something along those lines. He had lost count of how many lives he had left since Fireblaze joined his Clan as his son.

But he took one look at Fireblaze, when he padded out of Yellowfang's den, and brightened. He knew he should get Fireblaze not to worry if he coughed but Fireblaze knew of the greencough.

"Hey, Fireblaze." His words slight with coughing. "What are you doing?"

Fireblaze didn't even look happy to see his father, he just stared at him. "Just finished speaking with Yellowfang about something." He eyed his father wiry. "What's going with you, dad? You look sick or something."

Brokenstar sighed heavily at that.

Fireblaze took another look at his father more closely. He could see something happening, but he couldn't put his claw on it. Was this.. deathly or something? Sometimes he didn't want to know about what was going on Brokenstar's life as leader but he liked hearing about it.

"Yellowfang says it's sign of greencough." Brokenstar explained, Fireblaze's fur shot up. "No! I am not going to StarClan so soon. I have nine lives, remember?"

"Oh, yeah... but how many lives would you have left?"

Brokenstar didn't answer right now and he bite his lip. He hated his answer he gave his son and Fireblaze's eyes sparkled brightly with grave worry and an urge to protect his father with all his might and strength.

"I don't know."


	18. Arc 3: Deep Thoughts

_"I don't know."_

Fireblaze was astounded. He never thought Brokenstar wouldn't know. It had been startling enough when he had began coughing while he was speaking with his son, and now he admitted he didn't know the number of lives he had left within his time as leader of ShadowClan? That in itself made him feel like the world was spinning too fast or the wrong way, and yet it had to be a massive problem for his father to think about right now.

"You don't know?" Fireblaze echoed his words, shifting on his paws with worry. "I mean, how could you not know? You're the leader of ShadowClan, and leaders always take notes on how many lives they have left. Why don't you know?"

"It's not easy," Brokenstar sighed heavily. "I've been distracted for a long time and I lost count of my lives," he told her with a look Fireblaze didn't want to see.

Fireblaze hated knowing he was like that. He knew Brokenstar looked so distracted lately but he didn't know how distracted he was or needed to know because he trusted Brokenstar would be around for his life. He wasn't going to last forever, cats couldn't live forever despite the nine lives leaders had to server their Clan longer. But... how could he go on knowing his father wouldn't be there for him always? How could he do things like normal if Brokenstar suddenly dropped dead?

Somewhere along the line, Fireblaze zoned out and came to after Brokenstar declared he should 'go do his duties' and told him to ask Blackfoot to go on patrol.

"I don't think so," Fireblaze mumbled to himself with an odd tone. "You're more important," he sighed as he walked away from his father, his eyes fixed on the ground as he walked.

He wasn't sure how to take the news. From any other leader, he might have been able to guess it would take things easy to kill the leader off. When it came to Brokenstar, he had almost been able to unleash a huge wave of fury when it wasn't him, Fireblaze did not kill. This was like being faced with a new Clan, a completely different code. He wasn't going to know when he joined StarClan, what he would die from, and Fireblaze found he couldn't breathe as he thought about this more and more then he should.

"All bets are off. Who knows what'll make him join StarClan," said Fireblaze as he thought more about it.

There were approximately one thousand things that could make his father join StarClan and allow Blackfoot to become Blackstar and take over ShadowClan's rule with someone as his deputy. They ran from an attack from a different Clan, a twoleg, dogs, an illness, and who knows what else. All these ideas was making Fireblaze to think about, and how could he get them from his mind when he knew Brokenstar didn't know how many lives he would have left if he died from the greencough?

It never really occurred to Fireblaze not to make a big deal out of this news simply because Brokenstar seemed to be so calm about this. No, Fireblaze had certain ideas on how to keep his father safe from everything. He'd go with him on patrols, to the gatherings if he was allowed, just to stay by him to know Brokenstar was okay and he could defend him. Yet he could see Brokenstar knowing about his plans to keep him safe and he didn't want his father worrying about these things because he had to keep his mind clear to be able to lead ShadowClan.

He had been standing there in camp too long, staring at the ground like a dumb mute. His mind switched over to Barkfur and Creamtail's relationship, out of pure boredom and how could Barkfur even think about being with Creamtail when he might not really love her. Maybe it was his friendship with Barkfur that stopped him from telling Creamtail the reason why Barkfur entered into a relationship with her, maybe it was his gut telling him not to, maybe it was how Barkfur seemed happy about this relationship with her stopping him all. He sighed heavily, everything seemed to be different now with being a warrior and all.

"Fireblaze," He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Barkfur. "I wanted to talk to you about something, is that okay?" he asked his friend before sitting down with a stern expression.

Fireblaze let out a breath he hardly knew he had he'd had been holding. He was trying to figure out what Barkfur needed to speak to him about. If his aim was to talk more about the weird relationship reason he had with Creamtail, Fireblaze could walk away without a trace as he didn't want to be talking about this right now. Not with the news of greencough with his father. This was too much for this right now, but still, he didn't leave.

"Yes, it is." Fireblaze nodded, a bit bothered by Barkfur's tone of voice right now. "What, uh...what do you want to talk about right now?"

Barkfur shifted on his paws. How could he say this? The fact Fireblaze was worried for him or the fact Creamtail looked a little off to be with him now? She had been perfectly fine a while ago until she came back from hunting with Lightwhisker. The two had returned with a good amount with prey along with Cinderfur and Nutwhisker themselves went too.

He began wondering if Fireblaze even wanted to listen to his troubles at the moment, but then, he realized Fireblaze was staying because he knew his friend wanted to talk with him. That was proof he was going to listen to everything he had to say, so why should he give that all up? Barkfur bite his lip lightly before sighing very loudly.

"Er, it's Creamtail," he admitted, gazing down at the ground at his paws. "She went out hunting with Nutwhisker, Cinderfur, and Lightwhisker and suddenly doesn't want to be around me anymore. She told me she was going to be a bit busy so there wasn't much time for... us."

Fireblaze stopped his thoughts at a halt. The moment Barkfur mentioned how Creamtail didn't want to spend time with him anymore, his heart broke at the thought of his friend no longer having a loyal mate to be by his side. Barkfur looked so heartbroken and disappointed he no longer had someone to be with, Fireblaze hated that look on his face. But what to say?

"Barkfur, I'm sorry to hear that, but what do you think might've happened? Did you do something that made Creamtail suddenly decide to do this?" Fireblaze asked.

Barkfur ran through his memory for a quick moment before shaking his head no. He couldn't remember anything that might've upset Creamtail so much.

"No, I don't remember anything," Barkfur answered. "Not that I know of at least."

Fireblaze gave him a sorry look. "That sucks, Barkfur. I'm really sorry about what happened. I wish I could help but my mind is on other things."

"Other things like what?"

"Brokenstar."

Barkfur blinked in confusion. "Brokenstar? What about Brokenstar? Did something happen to him? Is something happening right now that the Clan should know of?"

Fireblaze shifted on his paws. Would Barkfur be able to keep this a secret? Not that really mattered considering how everything now was becoming too confusing. Brokenstar had greencough, didn't know how many lives he had left, Creamtail wasn't spending time with Barkfur as she liked. What more could go wrong in his life at being a warrior?

But Barkfur was a friend, he could be able to keep secrets for him!

"Brokenstar has greencough and doesn't know how many lives he has left." Fireblaze sighed heavily, gazing downwards. His green eyes never coming upwards.

"What?" Barkfur whispered in disbelief. "How could he not know? He's the leader!"

"I know. I know," Fireblaze mumbled. "But he's been so caught in so many things he doesn't keep track anymore. We have to be careful. If he dies from greencough, he could be on his last life. We don't need to lose Brokenstar. I doubt Blackfoot is ready to be leader of ShadowClan."

Barkfur nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he might not be."

He would've said more if it weren't for Creamtail for calling Barkfur over and he ran over to her without a second doubt, hoping this would be his chance to keep his mate at his side. Fireblaze sighed. It looked like he would have to deal with this on his own.

...He hoped _nothing_ would happen if Brokenstar would be on his last life.


	19. Arc 3: One Left

Brokenstar felt sick as his greencough worsened. Lately he had begun to notice a shift in his walk and tone of words. At first he had thought it was due to his sickness and he wished to be alone so no one else would be infected. He and Fireblaze had spent time apart due to Brokenstar's orders for his son to stay away so he wouldn't get infected with greencough, it was reasonable that he would miss him since he was so used to his son being around him all the time.

Then Yellowfang had told him to keep up with the herbs she wanted him to eat and he tried to do so. He had been appalled by the things which kept him busy enough to keep him from eating the herbs Yellowfang wanted him too. He barely found time to eat them to keep up his strength and try to beat the greencough. Now he saw why Yellowfang wanted him to always eat the herbs and make sure he was up to date with them.

He cared about Fireblaze. He cared about his Clan as well. He spent the last few moons raising Fireblaze to the best of his life could allow and he found himself changing for the better. StarClan had came to him one night and told him if he kept his up, then everything would be forgiven in due time, but the thing was, why were they doing this? Surely it would be better to place into the Dark Forest! But it seems like they had plans to make sure he'd made up for all of his deeds. He coughed loudly when he thought about it too much.

He was forever moving on and off with the coughs. He never did think he could be free of these. Only one other warrior who had tried to keep him ontop of the herbs was Blackfoot. His loyal deputy was always coming to him during his rounds, pulling him back to camp, leaving his patrol to have another leader as he needed to take the herbs. Blackfoot would make a good leader in his mind, Brokenstar had no doubt with that.

He worried about Fireblaze. Every time he did see him, he was thinking deeply. Fireblaze was no lacking warrior, but now it seemed like the more time his son started thinking so deeply into thought, Fireblaze was trying to lack out of his duties. He wasn't happy and it hurt him to think his son was lacking now. Brokenstar was certain Fireblaze would get better once he knew he should focus more on his duties to be helping ShadowClan.

The days passed and Brokenstar's greencough had gotten worse. Fireblaze had taken noticed along with Yellowfang and the two of them had began to get very very worried for their leader. To Yellowfang, her son was everything in her world despite his deeds and she would still do anything to save him; to Fireblaze, his father was everything in his world, he had been raised from his father since his kithood. He couldn't lose him.

Both of them could not stand to think nor see Brokenstar dead. Even if he had a life left in him after the greencough if it killed him. The thought of losing Brokenstar was so much for Fireblaze, and Yellowfang had already lost her mate. How could she lose her son too?

For a long time he had convinced himself his lack of belief Brokenstar wouldn't die would be enough to keep his father alive. Lately Fireblaze had started to wonder if there was a deep hole he wasn't looking out for with this.

"Fireblaze, this is important. You need to come to Brokenstar's den, I want you to see this." Yellowfang said.

Fireblaze frowned. "What happened?"

Yellowfang sighed heavily. "Just come with me, Fireblaze."

He looked at her with a tensed expression. He noticed Yellowfang looking down at the ground and followed her. What was going on? His stomach twitched. He looked at Brokenstar's den as they neared and his stomach flipped. He could feel his muscles tensed up as they padded into the den. The smell of illness heavy in the air of the main den. Now Fireblaze knew why Brokenstar wouldn't allow him back into his den once he had became a warrior. And the sight his eyes caught once he laid eyes on Brokenstar's nest threw his stomach upside down.

Brokenstar was laying down in his nest, his broken tail over his paws the best he could, his amber eyes closed tightly. But the main thing which scared Fireblaze to the max was how his father was not breathing like he should. His emerald green eyes saw no chest moving up and down, and he sucked in a breath. Such a heavy breath-which convinced Fireblaze he might just pass out at the terriffying sight. Why did Yellowfang want him to see this?

Fireblaze shakily padded over and lowered himself to his father's pelt. Yellowfang beside him. He looked at her expectantly and she gave him a knowing look. He felt his own flaming pelt shaking at the thought his father was dead. For how long? Would Brokenstar have any lives after this?

"I know what you're thinking." Yellowfang said calmly.

Fireblaze shifted on his paws before gently placing his nose into Brokenstar's warm pelt like he had done as a kit when he couldn't sleep. "When did he die?"

Yellowfang placed her own nose in Fireblaze's pelt to comfort him. He was scared, she noticed. "Brokenstar lost his life a few moments ago. He's in StarClan at the moment."

Fireblaze's pelt rose. "St-StarClan? Will he wake up? When will he wake up Yellowfang? Please tell me he'll wake up."

The leader's son laid down beside his father and didn't move his nose. He wanted to be here when Brokenstar woke up from his slumber and back into the world of life. Yellowfang stayed beside him and waited with him. The medicine cat could only hope Fireblaze's sparkle of life would return when Brokenstar awoke from his slumber.

"I don't to lose him." Fireblaze whispered after a while. "He's a lot to me." He looked at Yellowfang. "He raised me and how would I deal with his death?"

Yellowfang understood his words. Brokenstar had been the only tom in Fireblaze's eyes that held up to the title of father. The only tom who would get that title from him and no other tom-not even his beloved old mentor Deerfoot-could get that from him.

"He'll come back when StarClan sends him back," Yellowfang said. "You have to wait."

Fireblaze looked at her, causing Yellowfang to put her tail on his shoulder. "Brokenstar told me he didn't know how many lives he would have left when he lost this one. Do you know?" he asked, emphasizing the last word.

Yellowfang knew how many lives he would have left. But could she really bring the news on her grandson so soon? "I do know. Do you wish to know?" she asked.

"Yes." Fireblaze nodded quickly. "I want to know, grandma."

"One." Yellowfang said.

Fireblaze shot up from his resting position and looked at her. "One? One life?! But how!? Everyone thought Brokenstar had at least two or three left! How could it suddenly be one? What did he lose the other ones from anyway?" He gulped down a large breath and went on speaking. "There's no way it could be one life left, Yellowfang! Tell me your joking! Please. Just tell me it's a joke." His voice got softer.

Silence reigned for a few moments. Finally, Yellowfang a heavy sigh and shook her head. It wasn't a joke about how many lives Brokenstar had left. Fireblaze understood her silence perfectly now.

"No..." Fireblaze whispered, gazing down at his father, who's chest had began raising now. "He can't have one left... he can't."

"I'm sorry, Fireblaze, but it's true." Yellowfang sighed before checking on her son. "Brokenstar, wake up." Her voice was soft, like a mother's.

Brokenstar stirred and when his amber eyes flew open, he groaned before shaking his head. Fireblaze wasted no time into nuzzling his father, and the leader tensed before relaxing, nuzzling his son back. For the longest time, Fireblaze just laid there in his father's nest like he had done as a kit.

They stayed like that for a very long time.


	20. Arc 3: Deputy and Leader

_**A/N: Short chapter, but I have more coming tomorrow!**_

He heard soft, hesitant pawsteps coming from the outside of his den and knew it was Blackfoot. He gave a few breaths before standing up shakily, shaking his pelt out. He drew in a sharp breath at the feeling in his fur as he did so. Blackfoot approached him slowly.

"Blackfoot," he began.

"Wait," he interrupted quickly. Blackfoot paused and drew in a deep breath. "You look weak still. You need more rest."

Brokenstar shook his head quickly. "I don't not. Blackfoot, I understand you think I need more rest. I can feel my limbs shakily too." He took a deep breath. "But believe me when I say I am fine. I do not need more rest simply because I look weak still from the greencough. Okay? I will not ignore my Clan and the things I need to do. Nothing will keep me from them, understand? Go about your own duties and leave me to mine."

Blackfoot stepped closer until Brokenstar was face to face with him. Very little space between them. "You always say that, Brokenstar, and believe me, I think you can do your duties. But the way you look right now isn't pretty-the Clan will worry and won't allow you to do anything until you look better. They'll take over the duties and Fireblaze will tell them to. Your son knows more than you think."

Brokenstar started to speak and Blackfoot head bumped him friendly. "You're everything to the Clan," he whispered. "You're the one they need to protect the most to make sure every deputy that might come if I die will have enough time to accept it all. You're Fireblaze's father. He needs you more than you think and it doesn't mean anything if he's a warrior now. We need you, Brokenstar. You make us whole as a Clan."

Brokenstar licked his lips nervously, his heart thudding in his chest at these words, he wasn't sure how to take those words. "But the things I did in the past..."

Blackfoot smiled slightly, his expression soft. "Are forgiven."

Brokenstar gulped audibly. "Blackfoot," his voice was a mere whisper, "-how am I suppose to forgive myself? I need to forgive myself before I know everyone else does." he admitted.

"Just do what you think will let yourself forgive," Blackfoot said.

The leader took a moment to think about it. Slowly, he stepped back a few inches to get space from his deputy. "In a way, Blackfoot, I think you'll be a good leader once I'm gone. I'm sure whoever is your deputy will look up to you in every way. But, I'm not so sure I can forgive myself in this. I killed, I murdered innocent. I blamed Yellowfang, but never exiled her, I allowed her to stay because of Fireblaze's close bond with her and he would stand up for her. How could, in the name of StarClan, can I forgive myself for everything I've done?"

"By doing what your heart tells you to do." Blackfoot said.

Brokenstar bite his bottom lip before sitting down. His tail flicked nervously. His heart told him to tell the entire Clan on what he did. But he didn't want to scare off his son. "I want to tell them, Blackfoot, but I can't. Fireblaze will be outraged at that. He'll want to run off and say I'm no longer his father. That'll be too much for me."

Blackfoot flinched and began moving out of the den. Brokenstar quickly jumped in front of him, ignoring the sprang of pain. "Don't," he softly said. "Don't go. I'm being honest with you here, deputy. I'm not ready to tell the Clan-to allow Fireblaze to know. I don't think I ever will. They know I'm different-I don't want to ruin that."

"You need to though," he argued softly.

He smiled softly to him. "I know. I can admit they do need to know Yellowfang didn't do those crimes. But look at Fireblaze. He doesn't need to know his father killed innocents."

Blackfoot fidgeted worriedly. He admitted Brokenstar was right in that. Fireblaze didn't need to know about his deeds. Now he knew why Brokenstar was having doubts about telling the Clan about the truth of the crimes. "Is it because you think he'll run off?" he asked.

"I know he will," Brokenstar sighed. "Fireblaze is a warm, kind, tom. He helps when he knows they need the help. I raised him. He's like because of my choice to change. I know I have some evil left in me. Look at my meetings with Tigerclaw-I'm raged and my eyes hold nothing but pure evilness-Fireblaze will run if he sees that in me."

Blackfoot gave a serious expression. "Brokenstar," he begun slowly, "-everything you said makes sense. But Fireblaze will understand if you just explain things to him. He understands everything once it's explained to him."

The leader sighed heavily once again. "I know. But he's too young to understand this. He'll be horrified and think it's in his blood to do the same. He'll be different."

Blackfoot stood straight. "I don't want you to lose this last life, from what Yellowfang told the Clan. I know Fireblaze wants the same."

"Then be patient," Brokenstar pleaded. "Give me time to figure things out."

"I want you to spend more time with Fireblaze if I do," he shot back. "Can you do that?"

Brokenstar chuckled. "Of course. I want to spend time with my son, after all."

"Thank you."

Brokenstar watched as his deputy padded out of the den, leaving him with his own thoughts. He sighed heavily before looking out. He saw Fireblaze with Barkfur and Lightwhisker. His son and his friends had always cased some sort of trouble but he knew if he told the truth, Fireblaze would be destroyed.

This wasn't a mistake keeping it hidden.

...It was for the better.


	21. Arc 3: Father and Son

_A few moons later..._

Fireblaze was more worried about his father. Despite how his father hadn't been doing anything which could cost him his last life. Blackfoot and Clawface always went with Brokenstar when he went out to do his rounds and came back trailing behind the leader under his orders. But he never spoke out during anything to upset Brokenstar.

The night of the gathering came along and he was going to go. Fireblaze stayed close to his father, glancing at the sides in case of something going to attack at Brokenstar. Blackfoot and Clawface along with him doing the same, as well as Lightwhisker and Barkfur. Even Oakfur.

His green eyes picked up on WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan at the Fortress, and when they arrived, the leaders greeted Brokenstar with ease and happiness. Crookedstar had a slight bounce to his walk, Fireblaze had came to know Crookedstar and Brokenstar had became good friends. Bluestar and Tallstar were good friends with him too but as good like Crookedstar, more so close together.

Fireblaze stayed close to Lightwhisker and Oakfur. He saw Barkfur with Creamtail and didn't even bother with his kithood friend. He had became more close to Lightwhisker and Oakfur than anyone. But he still hung out with Barkfur, but not as much as he did back then. Lightwhisker understood perfectly why Fireblaze moved away from his brother, he didn't like Creamtail either. She had been spoiled all her life, he decided, and wanted someone different for his brother.

"I just know I'd rather have someone different for Barkfur," Lightwhisker told him as he moves his eyes to the leaders. The gathering hasn't started yet. "Creamtail isn't the best choice and never will be. She's too spoiled."

Fireblaze is all in agreement in his reply. "I know, Lightwhisker. I don't like Creamtail," he intones, his mouth twisted in an expression that is half on him and half on Brokenstar. His emerald green eyes are stuck on his father padding up to the stone. "But Barkfur has his eyes on her like no tomorrow."

Oakfur is more unsure about the entire thing. "Barkfur with Creamtail or not, he'll be annoying until he realizes how bad she is for him. I can't stand to be around him now. All he talks about is Creamtail, and he is just annoying."

"You think he's annoying to you only?" Lightwhisker asks, flicking his tail. "Barkfur won't shut his trap until I yell at him to. Even then, Dawncloud won't let me to shut my brother up. It's so stupid and I just can't wait until she breaks his heart."

"Sounds a bit mean." Fireblaze mumbled under his breath. "But I'm more worried about Brokenstar."

Oakfur and Lightwhisker shared a look before knowing. Brokenstar's last life was making everyone uneasy in ShadowClan, and they didn't dare share it with the other Clans. They knew Brokenstar wouldn't do such a thing.

He was more smart than that.

"We just need to get through the gathering," Oakfur whispered under his breath.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Brokenstar had no trouble with getting back to his Clan, despite the feeling of Tigerclaw wanting to talk to him. He had seen the ThunderClan warrior coming towards him, but he ignored him and mumbled to Clawface to keep him away, and Tigerclaw ran.

The tabby tom never did get over the patrol attack, and now tried to find Brokenstar had every turn at the gatherings, or simply out when he knew Brokenstar was on patrol. But the leader never caved in and allowed Tigerclaw to greet him. Not anymore.

The moment he enters the camp, the warriors break out to the den, the apprentices to the Apprentice Den, and he moves back to the Leader's den. He lays down in the nest and places his head on his paws before sighing and closing his eyes.

It only takes a few moments for him to wake up in StarClan, and is greeted by his father, Raggedstar. Brokenstar holds back a hiss at the sight of his father and wonders if he'll be shouting at him for a moment or two.

Raggedstar never yells.

"Hello Brokenstar." His voice if filled with love even though he's facing his murderer. "You've been taking good care of my grandson, Fireblaze."

Brokenstar shifts. "I suppose. What is this meeting about?"

"Straight to the point, eh?" Raggedstar wonders. "Well," he huffs. "It's about the fact you have made an allyship with Tigerclaw of ThunderClan."

"It's broke off!" Brokenstar growls, flicking his tail. "Why don't you understand this? I never wanted to take care of Fireblaze, you gave me no choice. Why can't you leave me alone? You sucked as a father, gave me to the most hateful queens of all, and think everything is forgiven?"

"Brokenstar, I never meant to hurt you by giving you to Lizardstripe..."

Brokenstar glared at his father with hateful eyes. "Well, you did. I wonder how I'm raising Fireblaze so differently than how you did. As well as how Lizardstripe is! I was blessed when Yellowfang stepped up and became my friend!" He hissed. "She still is."

"Son..."

" ** _Do not_** call me son!" Brokenstar yelled out, his tail flicking with the words as he began angry. "You lost that right the moment you gave me to Lizardstripe and allowed Foxheart to act like a second mother. I bet you appointed her as deputy to make Yellowfang jealous. I knew you two were friends, but that was low."

Raggedstar gazed down. "I was... I felt betrayed when she became a medicine cat apprentice. I felt like we would lose our friendship."

"You _**did**_ anyways."

In a moment time, Brokenstar woke up, feeling the same anger as he did when he met with his father. He sighed heavily and looked out the den. Not even sunrise. Probably nowhere near sunrise at all now. He sighed once more before standing up and shaking out his fur.

His amber caught sight of Fireblaze sitting out in the middle of the camp, speaking to the stars. He silently wondered if Yellowfang told him to do that whenever he felt sad or alone.

He wouldn't disturb his son.


	22. Arc 3: Planning

Tigerclaw searched the territory of ThunderClan for any intruders while the rest of the patrol went off to the borders. Redtail had given him the task of searching for punishment for having them attack the ShadowClan patrol, as it was brought up at the Gathering, and Bluestar had promised her friend it would never happen again and glared heavily at best warrior aside from Lionheart. Tigerclaw just mumbled under his breath to Darkstripe and Longtail.

Longtail had long since gotten an apprentice. He hadn't hung out with him and Darkstripe as he had Swiftpaw to train.

The one thing which made Tigerclaw remotely happy was Goldenflower expecting his kits. The she-cat had promised him everything would be fine as the kits were growing before their birth and Tigerclaw believed her.

Tigerclaw had stumbled apon Darkstripe soon.

"Start from the beginning," Darkstripe said. "What is wrong?"

Tigerclaw snarled. "Brokenstar had told Bluestar about our attack on the border. She had promised it wouldn't happen again when I know things will happen. They better." Tigerclaw dug his claws into the ground. "Fireblaze has been in his life long enough."

"What are you going to do?" Darkstripe asked plainly.

Tigerclaw growled once more. "The same thing I should've done a long time ago at the border when we attacked but got caught up from Brokenstar attacking me. Fireblaze has been around long enough and it's time to change that to get my ally back on track."

Darkstripe flicked his tail. "Again? Tigerclaw, Brokenstar has beaten you in a fight. Even if it was unfair, he got you the first time around. Why would you go through all the trouble once again only to be beaten again? That does not make sense in the world."

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter," he said in an angry voice. "Did you see how he looked like in the Gathering? All happy and relax instead of his terrifying stance like before? Fireblaze caused that all to happen."

"For the better," Darkstripe muttered under his breath.

The brown tabby tom gave a look to his lackey and friend before rolling his eyes, padding away from him only having being followed. "I want the old Brokenstar back." He huffed out.

"The old Brokenstar is dead, we know this. Every Clan knows this." Darkstripe pointed out. "The Clans are happier with Brokenstar being like this. Why change it now?"

"Why change it?" Tigerclaw huffed. "Brokenstar is not changing for the better but the wrong. How could he think about being something like that? He's basically a second Bluestar when it comes to his Clan. He's not like that! He's a tyrant, like us."

Darkstripe narrowed his eyes. " _Us_?" he echoed. "What do you mean _us_?"

"Please, we both know we're tyrants." Tigerclaw scoffed. "We're going to rule the forest along with Brokenstar if he gets his head on right."

"That'll be the day." Darkstripe rolled his eyes.

Tigerclaw gave him a look before rolling his eyes and padding straight back to camp. He didn't care if he didn't report back to Redtail by this point, his mind was racing about ways to take away Fireblaze from Brokenstar to make the ShadowClan leader see the real ways.

The only problem would be to get close enough to Fireblaze without Brokenstar noticing him at all as the ShadowClan leader always had Fireblaze on his patrol in the mornings, and even in the evenings. How would he do this?

More importantly; could he do this?

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Fireblaze had no plan when he left the den the next morning, but he was used to doing things out of duties.

The first thing he did was grab something to eat before heading out hunting to make up for it. Somehow he managed to bring back three pieces of prey without having praise from the other warriors. He had grown out of those comments a long time ago. Then he shook out his fur and moved to see if Lightwhisker was up for a quick round of a patrol.

If anyone asked him what he was going do to after the round, he just shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily.

"I don't know."

Anything but staying bored.

He patrolled a lot more on his own now, Brokenstar would join in whenever he had the chance, as did Blackfoot and Clawface, but he always liked it on his own or with his father. Just the two of them to make up for the lost time from the greencough Brokenstar once had.

There was only thing Fireblaze knew for sure. His day would come together.

Not if he could help it.

Just as he'd been getting into things, he spotted Barkfur coming towards him-a happy smile written on his face. If he had been with Lightwhisker, he would never considered speaking with Barkfur. But on his own, he couldn't help but talk with his friend.

And as StarClan would have it, Barkfur was happy. He was going on endlessly about Creamtail and what she had told him. Fireblaze's part in the supportive friend was starting to run thin.

The talk began out fine and made its way into the more okay slot. And when it began to get rocky Fireblaze knew for sure Barkfur wouldn't get to the point of his chat.

He finally got the point after Fireblaze's meow of boredom, and he quickly watched as his friend's face fall into one of confusion. What was so confusion about having kits? Creamtail was expecting his kits and Fireblaze should've been supportive!

But instead his friend gave him a look and shook his head, mumbling how he could see this going downhill, and Barkfur hissed at him. He didn't mean too but he did anyways without thinking.

Fireblaze exploded.

"I can tell my father." Fireblaze stated without emotion. "He may be loosen on those rules he set when we were kits, but he can still do something." Barkfur shrank back only to say how he was a grown warrior and Fireblaze might always run back to Brokenstar. It served Fireblaze's anger.

"You don't think before you say!" Fireblaze added on. "You drive us insane! Your own brother thinks your annoying because all you talk about is Creamtail! Barkfur, take one good look at yourself, and try to figure out why we're so uneasy around you." He waited for a moment. "How do you know Creamtail's kits are really yours anyways? She's really friendly with the other toms."

"I'm doing nothing wrong," Barkfur whimpered softly as Fireblaze trailed away. "Creamtail's kits are mine. She wouldn't lie to me."

But Fireblaze was already gone by that point.


	23. Arc 3: Regret

_**Yet another short chapter! (Oh well)**_

Yellowfang trotted up to Brokenstar, who was eating a snake.

"Hello Brokenstar." She purred. "How is your day going so far?"

Brokenstar opened his mouth to reply, but before he spoke, Fireblaze bounded up, looking angered. He was huffing, and his emerald-green eyes furrowed.

"What is wrong, Fireblaze?" Yellowfang asked instantly, half expecting the warrior to calm down right away when she spoke up.

"Barkfur. He keeps on talking about Creamtail and its getting on our nerves." Fireblaze snarled out, laying down on the ground, placing his head on his front paws.

"Barkfur? As far as I know he hasn't been talking about his mate every time he gets the chance. But I suppose I've seen some warriors get really annoyed with him. Haven't you told him to talk about something else?" Brokenstar asked, raising an eyebrow. Fireblaze gazed away from his father and grandmother.

To Yellowfang's relief, Fireblaze managed to calm down after a few good seconds of silence. Brokenstar had finished up his snake and began licking his paw, moving it over his ear and did the same thing to his other ear.

"What would you do?" Fireblaze asked, gazing at Brokenstar. His father immediately blinked and asked what he meant by that.

"What?"

"I mean what would you do if Blackfoot suddenly talked about Russestfur nonstop?"

"Blackfoot wouldn't. He knows I would claw off his ears."

"But think about it. What would you do if he suddenly did?"

"I would claw off his ears," Brokenstar sighed heavily. "There is no way in StarClan I would allow my deputy to keep up talking about his mate."

Yellowfang flicked her tail and laid down. "Actually, Russetfur came by and asked for a check-up. Blackfoot is going to be a father, she told him today. I assume Barkfur told you about his own mate expecting his kits?"

Fireblaze sighed. "Didn't he ever. He took so long to the point where I thought I might lose my ears from his rambling. I pushed until he told me." Brokenstar allowed out a chuckle. "Two new queens? How long since we had queens?"

"Too long."

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Yellowfang had watched Lynxbreeze try and get Lightwhisker's attention while Harepelt had focused on his own thing. Her son came along a moment later.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello Yellowfang," Brokenstar replied.

"What can I do for you?" Yellowfang asked her son, gazing back from the three warriors to her son, moving into the den to grab a bit more private place. Runningnose was out grabbing more herbs.

Brokenstar licked his paw before looking at his medicine cat. "I've been thinking about what Fireblaze said about Barkfur. Have you noticed change in our warriors when he's around?"

"I have, but never acted." Yellowfang nodded.

"Do me a favor and try to dumb it down to keep his words on Creamtail low." Brokenstar told her. "I will try and find some way to make my son focus on something else."

The medicine cat nodded before standing up and moving to find Fireblaze with Lightwhisker. The two had become best friends almost considering the past.

She purred at the thought.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

"Tigerclaw, think about this!" Longtail yowled as Tigerclaw trailed out of the camp. Darkstripe was beside him as they followed. Their friend was thinking the impossible at this point in time, trying to kill Fireblaze once more? Brokenstar would win again with the same trick and Tigerclaw would fail again. How was this going to do anything?

"I don't need to think," Tigerclaw snarled at him. "I know so."

"You'll fail." Darkstripe growled. "Brokenstar is smart enough to know you're always going to try and kill his son. He knows your angry at him, but how is trying again and again going to help you with anything? Just because he ended your allyship?"

"He needs to realize the fault here." Tigerclaw demanded, clawing the ground.

Longtail flicked his tail. "There is no fault. He's just doing what he thinks is right. He's trying to fix a lot of things."

"Not our allyship?" Tigerclaw shot back, gazing over his shoulder before looking away. "He'll regret ever ending the allyship between us."

Darkstripe and Longtail could only look at each other.

 _ **Queens of ShadowClan:**_

 _ **Creamtail~ Expecting Barkfur's kits**_

 _ **Russestfur~ Expecting Blackfoot's kits**_


	24. Arc 3: Deathly Death

Tigerclaw's paws had been soft for as long as he could think of, perfect for trailing along ShadowClan's territory. The Clan's territory was different from that of ThunderClan's but he knew the way to their camp. He was alone in this as Longtail and Darkstripe didn't wish to become involved anymore than they had before. That was fine.

Not a single cat to be seen. Probably getting ready for the evening patrol which meant Brokenstar and Fireblaze would be out.

It would be hard to just get Fireblaze on this, but he would do it. Tigerclaw swore to himself he would free Brokenstar of this brainwash Fireblaze set on him, and then they could go back to their plan at ruling the forest, like it should happen. No more distractions from anyone, if there was, they would deal with it the right way. It was time for change.

Tigerclaw's stomach growled. He couldn't remember when he last ate. It must have been sometime before he had left for ShadowClan's territory, informing Redtail and Bluestar it was only for a hunt and a quick border patrol before the real one. He ignored it and forced his stomach to be silent, telling it over and over again, but he did't wait. He forced his paws to move even more towards the place where he knew the patrol would come first.

He waited and waited until he heard the sounds of pawsteps coming towards him, he lowered himself, and narrowed his amber eyes. He blinked when he saw two warriors going off to hunt, he growled silently. When was Brokenstar and Fireblaze coming?

"Do you smell that?" The first warrior asked, sniffing the air.

"Smells like ThunderClan," The second warrior answered.

"But why is ThunderClan here?"

"I don't know, should we tell Brokenstar?" asked the second warrior, narrowing her eyes, sniffing the air to try and pick up the ThunderClan's scent. "I can't tell who it is."

They sat in silence for a while, each of them looking at the other. Although they had wasted time in trying to figure out who was around, it was obvious they weren't going to figure it out. They already went on their way when Tigerclaw's stomach growled once more. It would be against the code to take ShadowClan's prey, so he couldn't do that.

Finally, the patrol came along with Brokenstar, Fireblaze, Blackfoot, Clawface, and Lightwhisker. Blackfoot stopped and sniffed the air. "Hey, what's that scent?" He made a pause, fixing his focus on the scent. "It smells just like ThunderClan."

Clawface closed his eyes and sniffed the air. "Yeah, I smell it too. Brokenstar, do you smell that?" He asked his leader but Brokenstar had began trailing closer to Tigerclaw. "Brokenstar?" he repeated, giving a puzzled look.

Brokenstar gazed back at him. "Don't move." He ordered.

"Dad?" Fireblaze asked. "What's going on? Why is ThunderClan's scent here at the territory?" Lightwhisker moved to stand beside his friend. Fireblaze looked at him and began whispering. "Do you have an idea about why this is happening?"

"No, sorry," Lightwhisker shook his head with a dip. His eyes moved back to Brokenstar, and then to the trees. He caught a sight of brown tabby fur. "Wait," he whispered. "I see something. Fur. There's a cat!"

Fireblaze's eyes widen and looked to where Lightwhisker was. He couldn't see anything. Brokenstar was trailing towards the trees by now, and Lightwhisker's fur bristled along his spine, something was there. Lightwhisker would not lie, Fireblaze knew this perfectly well.

Then, the trees moved and something zipped out onto Brokenstar's pelt.

"Dad!" Fireblaze yelled, along with the echos of "Brokenstar!" from the other warriors on the patrol.

All Fireblaze's eyes could see was two cats with dark brown tabby fur wrestling for control of the attack. He realized how the other fur belonged to; Tigerclaw. The ThunderClan warrior had returned! But why was he attacking Brokenstar!?

He shook slightly and he wanted to be with Deerfoot again. He wanted to hide his face into his friend's fur like he had done as an apprentice whenever Brokenstar got into a fight, and it got violent. But Deerfoot was no longer here. He was a warrior and Deerfoot was at the camp.

The huge ThunderClan tabby had managed to pin Brokenstar down, and his claws were at the leader's neck. Blackfoot and Clawface were sprinting to help only for Brokenstar to switch their positions, him on top and Tigerclaw on the bottom. His claws were now at the warrior's neck.

Before anyone could process anything, Tigerclaw managed to dig his claws deep into Brokenstar's neck, and blood began pouring down from his throat, and Fireblaze felt his entire being stop; only for Brokenstar to return the favor before he fell dead.

Tigerclaw fell dead a few seconds later.

Fireblaze wanted to throw up.

"StarClan, that was horrifying." Lightwhisker whispered out, stepping closer but Clawface blocked his view. "Clawface, move." He said.

"No," The older warrior shook his head. "No-you two don't need to see this."

Fireblaze shook. "C-Clawface? B-Blackfoot? What happened? Why isn't Brokenstar moving?" He asked shakily. He should be up right now!

"Fireblaze," Blackfoot's voice was equally shaky. "B-Brokenstar is dead. Tigerclaw took away his last life. Yellowfang told us he had one left, and now, it's gone."

"He's in StarClan." Clawface added, guilty.

"No!" Fireblaze yowled, his mouth dropping slightly. "He can't be dead!" He moved closer before his stomach turned at the bodies and he looked away, his fur bristling like he might throw up, and Lightwhisker pressed against him to help. "D-Dad can't be dead." He mumbled.

Clawface frown sadly. "Blackfoot, you're leader of ShadowClan." he sighed.

"No, I-I'm not ready!" Blackfoot said, backing up. "No..." He gazed down at the forest ground before his ears lowered, and Clawface bite his lip. "What do we do about Tigerclaw's body?"

"We'll send two warriors to bring him back," Clawface explained. "We'll tell them to say to ThunderClan that Tigerclaw died from rouges."

Blackfoot nodded before moving to bring Brokenstar's body back.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Chaos broke out when the patrol came back with Brokenstar. Yellowfang had made her way to comfort Fireblaze while she told Runningnose to take Blackfoot to grab his nine lives. However, Blackfoot just stayed with Brokenstar for a while before Runningnose made him leave the camp with him.

Deerfoot and Tangleburr took Tigerclaw's body back to ThunderClan and tell them the words they agreed on. They didn't need an attack on their camp from ThunderClan.

Fireblaze never left Tigerclaw's body and he didn't answer to Barkfur's words, only Lightwhisker and Oakfur's. Barkfur knew why partly.

"It's okay," Yellowfang whispered to her grandson. "My son is in a better place." she licked his ear, and Fireblaze looked at her, surprised. She looked around and nodded. "Yes, I had him as a medicine cat," she whispered. "Raggedstar had became so happy, but he had made me promise to never call him my son or he would reveal the secret."

"That's horrible," Fireblaze whispered back, placing his head on Brokenstar's body. "Why did he do that?"

Yellowfang sighed. "It would've risked me everything. But when he suddenly decided to allow me to call him my son-I exploded and told him Brokenstar was his problem." she choked. "I always regretted it."

"Did dad know, grandma?" Fireblaze asked.

"No." Yellowfang shook her head. "But don't worry-my son is in a better place-Brokenstar is happy where he is, and StarClan will welcome him."

"And Tigerclaw?" asked Fireblaze.

Yellowfang stopped and thought about it. There was no way Tigerclaw could've ended up StarClan like Brokenstar. "No, I don't think so," she finally said. "He might've ended up in Dark Forest. All that matters is the threat is gone."

"He died because of me," Fireblaze choked out, tears prickling up at his eyes. He buried his muzzle into his father's pelt. "Tigerclaw hated me and thought I was the problem. He tried to kill me and Brokenstar took the hit. I'm the reason why he's dead."

"No," Yellowfang licked her grandson's head. "He died because he knew he had to protect his Clan. He died because he loves you too much to allow you to go. Everything he did back then before you was forgiven because of you." She nuzzled him. "You changed him for the better."

The elders came into the camp, Brokenstar had allowed them back slightly before his death, and they looked at the leader. Nightpelt bite his lip before looking at his fellow elders before moving and shared tongues with him.

After a few minutes, they looked at Fireblaze and Yellowfang.

"We need to bury him." Nightpelt explained. "I understand this is hard, but may we bury him now?"

"Yes." Fireblaze choked out, standing up and giving one look at Brokenstar. "You can bury him."

The elders did just that.

 ** _-End of Arc 3-_**


	25. Arc 4: Ending

_**-Arc 4-**_

 _ **-Epilogue-**_

Blackstar stood on the Clanrock, staring down at his clan-mates. He needed a deputy, he had returned with Runningnose not long before. But who to choose? His original idea for a deputy was Russestfur-but she was a queen-he couldn't do that. Cinderfur would be a good deputy, but so would Rowanclaw, even Lightwhisker or Fireblaze, though he doubted Fireblaze would be happy to know he was the deputy. Maybe Clawface?

The tom didn't even have his first apprentice nor did Lightwhisker, so they were out. He caught Fireblaze with Yellowfang out of the corner of his eye, and bite his lip.

"I say these words before the spirits of our warrior ancestors," Blackstar began, and all of ShadowClan looked up at him, expectantly. "And hope that they may hear and approve my choice. Cinderfur will be the new deputy of ShadowClan."

"Cinderfur! Cinderfur!" ShadowClan chanted.

Cinderfur looked pleased and dipped his head.

Blackstar wasn't done the meeting, and cleared his throat, ShadowClan was silence. "As you all may know, we have lost Brokenstar to Tigerclaw. We all mourn him, and will miss him, but we can all agree there were times when he wasn't the best, he proved those times wrong." He flicked his tail and dipped his head. His eyes slowly moved back up. "But-we will remain strong for Brokenstar."

The Clan all agreed by shouting out Brokenstar's name for the final time. Fireblaze winced before Yellowfang took him to the warrior den for sleep.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

Fireblaze woke up with a start and looked around. "Wow," He meowed, so this was StarClan. A beautiful looking place but why was he here? He had been sleeping soundly in his nest since Yellowfang brought him for rest after the deputy ceremony.

A chuckle came from behind him. "You'll get used to it once you join us, but that won't be for a while." Fireblaze jumped at the voice and spun around. "Now Fireblaze, don't attack your father!"

"Dad," Fireblaze whispered out before rushing to bury his nose into Brokenstar's pelt once more. His stary pelt still felt the same as if he were alive. He didn't pull away.

 _ ****Heart Within The Broken****_

 _Three moons later..._

Fireblaze had been doing fine after three moons after Brokenstar's death and Blackstar was a wonderful leader with Cinderfur as deputy. He was given an apprentice too. Just like Oakfur and Lightwhisker. Barkfur hadn't gotten one yet.

But Barkfur was a father to two kits, whom they had named Tulipkit and Robinkit. Robinkit looked everything like his father with the same darkish brown tabby fur with light ginger paws, only thing was he had gotten his mother's eyes. Tulipkit was a creamy brown-and-white she-kit with blue eyes, her paws were light ginger as well as her underbelly.

Russestfur had kitted to Blackstar's kits, Snowkit and Ratkit. Ratkit being a dark brown tom with yellow teeth, a patchy tail, and greenish-eyes. Snowkit was a pure white she-kit with green eyes.

Fireblaze's apprentice was shy, and didn't really speak up, but he stayed silent through the complaining because she was a good apprentice.

He sniffed out a snake and eagerly got it before sniffing the air again. Something was off, so, he buried the snake and followed the scent towards the Thunderpath and blinked when he saw a she-cat running off of it to her territory.

Pale leaf green eyes met emerald green eyes, and Fireblaze went still. But he managed to speak out to her.

"I won't tell. Take it." He coughed out as he looked at her more.

Other than her pale leaf green eyes, she had slender, pale ginger fur, which looked soft and sleek and barely visible stripes of darker fur.

Fireblaze felt his heart speed up quickly.

 ** _-End-_**

 ** _A/N: So the end has come!_**

 ** _Which also means there may be a sequel on the rise! And yes, I have placed Blackstar and Russestfur as Snowbird and Ratscar's parents because they were never stated, and I thought why the hell not?_**

 ** _Now, for those how have wondered about the mistake, here it is; The mistake was Tigerclaw's decision in trying to kill Fireblaze, as he had been rewarded his demise as he killed Brokenstar, making ShadowClan suffer with the fall of Brokenstar, but also making Fireblaze and Yellowfang greatly suffer for three moons as they were close with the deceased leader._**


End file.
